The Reason
by Miyoko Kimimori
Summary: #CHAP 6 UP!#Seorang pemimpin Yakuza sekaligus Master sebuah geng, mengalami sebuah kejadian yang membuatnya tersadar akan kesalahannya. Kejadian yang melibatkan musuh mereka, dan melibatkan sebuah geng dimana orang yang disayanginya berada. Sebuah alasan utama yang menyebabkan ia mengerti arti dari makna melindungi./First fic in this fandom/Mind RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima

**Warning : ****semi-AU, ****OOC di awal, IC di akhir (?)****, NO MAGIC,**** typos, rush, abal, gaje, lebay, dll**

Pair : NaLu

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, semi-Action

**A/N : **Ini adalah fic pertama saya di Fandom Fairy Tail Indonesia. Maklumin aja ya senpai jika chara disini begitu OOC, saya belum begitu tahu tentang sifat-sifat pemian FT. Dan, jangan bakar saya karena dengan seenaknya mindahin Lucy ke guild lain (;_;)

**If you dont like, dont read!**

Happy Reading ^^)V

.

.

.

Natsu Dragneel.

Sebuah nama yang pasti akan langsung membuat takut bagi orang yang menyebutkannya. Sebuah nama yang amat ditakuti di daerah Magnolia, Fiore. Tidak ada yang tak mengenalnya. Semua tahu tentang dia. Ya, dia ...

Sang _Dragon Slayer_.

Pemimpin para _Yakuza_ sekaligus pemimpin geng Fairy Tail di kota tersebut. Seorang pemuda tampan berambut_ pinkish_ dengan kekuatannya yang mengerikan. Dia bersama anggota Fairy Tail—pengikutnya—seolah menjadi raja di sana. Selalu diperlakukan dengan baik, selalu dipuja, dan selalu mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan. Meski begitu, Natsu tidak benar-benar membutuhkan apa yang telah diberikan kepadanya. Ia pun menolak semua pemberian dari orang lain. Semangatnya berkurang semenjak beberapa hari terakhir. Ia lebih terlihat begitu cuek dan seolah tidak ingin lagi untuk menghajar segerombolan geng dari luar kota yang menyerang Magnolia sebagai pertanda perang dengan Fairy Tail.

Sekarang pikirannya sedang kalut. Sesuatu seolah menghantuinya. Ia tidak dapat berpikir jernih. Dan ketika ia tiba di puncak permasalahannya, Natsu mengundurkan diri dari jabatannya sebagai pemimpin _Yakuza_ sekaligus _Master_ Fairy Tail. Tanpa memberi alasan jelas, pemuda pinkish itu lekas menghilangkan lambang istimewa Fairy Tail yang berada di bawah bahu kanannya. Dan ia pun mengatakan untuk membubarkan Fairy Tail.

Hal tersebut sempat membuat gencar seluruh pengikutnya. Mereka tidak percaya akan keputusan Natsu. Pemimpin terkuat dengan julukan _Dragon Slayer_ itu mengundurkan diri sekaligus membubarkan geng tanpa berbicara sepatah kata pun. Awalnya mereka berontak, mereka tidak mengizinkan Natsu untuk pergi. Dengan amarah yang memuncak, semuanya lekas mengepung Natsu dan mengancam akan menghajarnya jika ia tidak menjelaskan sebab yang masuk akal. Namun, pemuda itu tetap diam, ia juga tidak memberi perlawanan berarti ketika dirinya dipukul beberapa kali oleh sahabatnya sendiri, Gray Fullbuster.

Apa yang ada di hatinya tidak akan hilang begitu saja hanya dengan pukulan seperti itu. Natsu tetap berada pada pendiriannya untuk mengundurkan diri. Dan mau tidak mau, akhirnya mereka melepaskan sang _Dragon Slayer_ dan membubarkan Fairy Tail dengan luka yang tertoreh di hati masing-masing. Meskipun Natsu sudah menyatakan bahwa Fairy Tail dibubarkan, namun mereka semua masih bersi kukuh untuk bersatu, walau dengan semangat yang minim karena ditinggal sang Master.

Semua masalah yang kini ia hadapi, berawal setelah Natsu bertemu dengannya. Saat itu ...

**#Flashback**

**3 bulan yang lalu ...**

Semua anggota Fairy Tail tengah berkeliling kota bersama sang Pemimpin setelah mengalahkan Jose—_Master_ Phantom Lord di tengah kota. Mereka melewati beberapa gedung megah yang menjulang tinggi, dan orang-orang yang melihat kedatangan mereka lekas tertunduk tanda menghormati. Natsu hanya tersenyum simpul di balik wajahnya yang terlihat dingin. Hal tersebut sudah biasa dialaminya setiap hari. Ia pun kembali berjalan bersama yang lainnnya, hingga matanya menangkap ada yang aneh di ujung sana.

"Apa-apaan dia?" tanya Macao sembari mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kenapa gadis itu tidak tunduk?" timpal Gray.

Tanpa menggubris perkataan kedua temannya, Natsu mulai menghampiri sang gadis yang berdiri tegap dengan kedua tangan yang dilipat. Kedua matanya memperhatikan gadis tersebut dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki, seketika dahinya berkerut.

"Blue Pegasus, eh?" tanya Natsu sembari tersenyum licik.

Gadis itu terdiam, ia melayangkan tatapan tajam ke arah Natsu yang seolah meremehkannya. Sedangkan pemuda tersebut malah mengelilingi tubuh sang gadis, membuat pengikutnya terkekeh pelan.

Blue Pegasus, geng dengan kekuatan hampir setara dengan Fairy Tail walaupun semua anggotanya adalah perempuan. Mereka adalah satu-satunya geng yang tidak menantang Fairy Tail, alasannya karena mereka 'cinta perdamaian', bukan karena takut. Mereka tidak akan menggunakan kekuatan mereka jika tidak dalam keadaan terdesak. Dan saat ini, _Master_ Blue Pegasus datang sendirian ke hadapan sang _Dragon Slayer_, ia merasa terusik dengan sikap Natsu yang terlalu sombong dan selalu membuat keributan yang tidak penting di kota.

Kedua tangannya terkepal kuat melihat sikap Natsu yang seperti itu. Ia tidak menduga jika _Master_ Fairy Tail adalah orang bodoh yang ingin bersenang-senang dengan cara yang menjijikan. Bagaimana tidak? Fairy Tail meminta penghormatan khusus dari kota dan meminta pemberian menarik setiap kali menang dalam perkelahian karena mereka telah melindungi Magnolia. Itu sudah cukup membuat gadis tersebut marah.

"Ada apa? Kau mau menantangku?"

Hening.

"Blue Pegasus, kalian tidak cocok untuk berkelahi."

Hening.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang saja."

Hening.

"Hey, _Master_! Bawa saja gadis itu ke _guild_, mungkin kita bisa bersenang-senang."

Gelak tawa pun terdengar setelah Macao mengucapkan kata-kata yang meremehkan keunggulan _Master_ Blue Pegasus. Gadis itu menggeretakkan giginya, sorot mata cokelat miliknya mengeluarkan rasa marah yang amat sangat. Sedangkan Natsu, hanya terkekeh pelan di hadapan sang gadis.

.

.

.

"Natsu Dragneel ..."

.

.

.

"Lucy Heartfillia ..."

.

.

.

**PLAAAKK!**

Tamparan keras langsung mendarat di pipi kiri pemuda tersebut. Setetes cairan berwarna merah pekat keluar dari ujung bibirnya. Natsu hanya tersenyum mendapat perlakuan seperti itu, dan ia kembali menatap wajah sang gadis yang kini menatapnya dengan dingin.

"Menjijikkan. Beginikah sikap pembela Magnolia?" tanya gadis bernama Lucy itu, "Seharusnya kau malu pada dirimu sendiri, Natsu Dragneel."

Hening.

"Sikapmu tidak jauh berbeda dengan para berandalan itu."

Hening.

"Kau tidak pantas menyebut dirimu sebagai sang _Dragon Slayer, Master_ dari Fairy Tail."

Hening.

"Kau ini orang yang tidak menghargai hidup. Kau selalu meremehkan orang lain. Kau menganggap dirimu pantas untuk di puja, dan kau merasa sempurna. Kau selalu mengumbar bahwa kau telah melindungi Magnolia dari geng liar ... hn ... aku pikir bahkan kau tidak mengerti apa itu makna melindungi. Kau hanya mengotori nama baik Fairy Tail!"

**DEG!**

Raut wajah pemuda itu berubah. Hatinya mencelos setelah mendengar perkataan Lucy. Ia ingin berontak, namun dengan kesal akhirnya Natsu mengaku pada diri sendiri bahwa perkataan Lucy memang benar adanya. Natsu tidak pernah tahu apa itu makna melindungi, ia hanya tahu bagaimana rasanya menghajar seseorang tanpa ampun dan menerima hadiah setelahnya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau lindungi? Aku tidak pernah melihat ada orang yang menangis bahagia setelah kau lindungi, yang aku lihat hanya kesedihan karena separuh dari barang-barang mereka telah menjadi hakmu."

**TAP TAP TAP!**

Lucy mulai bejalan mendekati Natsu hingga jarak mereka kurang dari 1 cm. Perlahan lengan gadis pirang itu terangkat dan langsung menarik kerah kemeja yang Natsu kenakan.

"Dengar, Natsu Dragneel. Aku dan Blue Pegasus tak akan pernah tunduk kepada orang sepertimu. Dan kami tidak butuh perlindungan darimu."

Dengan kasar Lucy melepaskan cengkramannya. Ia kembali menatap Natsu sebelum akhirnya berbalik. Ketika ia hendak berjalan pergi, 2 orang anggota Fairy Tail menghadangnya. Mereka merasa tidak terima pemimpinnya mendapat perkataan seperti itu dari Lucy.

"Tarik kembali kata-katamu, Nona," ucap Wakabe.

"Atau kami akan sedikit bermain denganmu," Alzack terkekeh pelan sembari mengacungkan dua pistol ke hadapan Lucy.

Gadis keturunan keluarga Heartfillia itu tidak merespon, ia terus berjalan santai dengan raut wajah yang terkesan dingin. Seolah tidak ingin kehilangan salah satu kesenangan, Alzack langsung menodongkan pistolnya tepat ke kepala Lucy, jelas saja itu membuat sang gadis memberhentikan langkahnya.

"Ayolah, aku serius," senyuman licik mulai terukir dalam raut wajahnya.

"Kau membuang waktuku, menyingkirlah," ucap Lucy tanpa menoleh.

Alzack masih tetap mempertahankan posisinya. Tidak peduli terhadap perkataan Lucy. Tak lama, datang sebuah hembusan angin yang menerbangkan helaian surai pirang milik Lucy, bersamaan dengan itu, kedua pistol tersebut telah sukses menyentuh permukaan tanah. Alzack tercengang ketika Lucy menjatuhkan pistolnya dengan cepat, bahkan tanpa ia ketahui. Wakabe juga ikut terkejut sembari mulai berjalan mundur. Sedangkan Natsu hanya terdiam melihat kejadian di hadapannya. Pemuda _pinkish_ itu tahu betul bagaimana kekuatan Lucy, dan ia menyesal karena tadi sempat meremehkannya.

"A-apa yang—"

**BUGHTT!**

Belum sempat Alzack menyelesaikan kalimatnya, secepat kilat Lucy melayangkan sebuah pukulan keras di pipi kiri pemuda tersebut hingga ia terpental jauh dan pingsan di tempat. Kemudian, kedua matanya mulai melirik ke arah Wakabe yang kini tengah ketakutan dan kaki jenjangnya mulai berjalan kembali.

'Cih! Aura yang mengerikan,' gumam Wakabe dalam hati.

"Sudah kubilang, menyingkirlah," ucap Lucy dengan penekanan di akhir kalimat.

Tubuh Wakabe bergetar hebat. Tanpa basa-basi lagi ia mulai menyingkir dan menjauhi Lucy. Sedangkan gadis pirang itu hanya menghela nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya berjalan pergi meninggalkan gerombolan Fairy Tail.

Tanpa Lucy sadari, sepasang mata terus memperhatikannya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Natsu berdecih sembari mengerjapkan matanya. Semua orang hanya terdiam setelah melihat kedua _Master_ geng tersebut beradu mulut, dan mereka merasa terkejut ketika melihat Natsu yang langsung pergi begitu saja tanpa mengatakan apapun.

**#Flashback off**

Beberapa hari setelah pengunduran dirinya, Natsu mengumumkan kepada semua orang agar tidak perlu menghormati atau memberi sesuatu yang berharga kepada Natsu. Dan nampaknya seluruh penghuni Magnolia terlihat senang, sekaligus sedih. Mereka tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika Fairy Tail bubar dan berhenti melindungi Magnolia. Namun pemuda _pinkish _itu telah mempertimbangkannya dari awal. Ia mengembalikan barang-barang yang telah diberikan padanya. Tak lupa, Natsu memberikan sejumlah uang miliknya kepada Wali Kota agar dapat menyewa pasukan pengaman yang lebih kuat untuk melindungi Magnolia. Mendengar hal tersebut, para penduduk merasa lega, begitu pun dengan Natsu.

Pemuda itu menghela nafas panjang, kini yang perlu ia lakukan adalah memikirkan dan mencari tahu arti dari makna 'melindungi' seperti apa yang pernah Lucy katakan.

* * *

**TBC**

Gomen jika ceritanya pasaran dan tidak memuaskan. Saya tahu fic ini jauh dari kata sempurna, walaupun sebenarnya tidak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini, tapi saya berusaha semaksimal mungkin membuat fic ini karena saya **cinta dengan pair NaLu.** Mohon bantuannya untuk **memperbaiki** fic ini dengan cara **memberi review, **yang isinya tentang **kritik dan saran,** saya berharap tidak menerima flame karena fic saya yang satu ini ToT

Terimakasih bagi yang sudah membaca, minta review, onegai~


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima

**Warning : ****semi-AU, ****OOC di awal, IC di akhir (?)****, NO MAGIC,**** typos, rush, abal, gaje, lebay, dll**

Pair : NaLu

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, semi-Action

**If you dont like, dont read!**

Happy Reading ^^)V

.

.

.

Hari itu hujan deras tengah mengguyur Magnolia. Semua orang yang sedang beraktivitas pun lekas berteduh di bawah gedung perumahan atau perkantoran. Mereka tidak ingin basah kuyup karena tetesan air yang jatuh ke bumi. Namun, pemuda itu berbeda. Ia terus berjalan di tengah hujan. Tak peduli jika dirinya akan basah kuyup atau bahkan sakit, mengingat dari kemarin pemuda pinkish itu belum memakan apapun.

Natsu terlalu memikirkan perkataan Lucy, sampai-sampai ia tidak merasakan bahwa kekuatan fisiknya sudah sangat melemah. Hampir 5 hari terakhir Natsu tak pernah menjaga kesehatannya. Itu karena pikirannya masih kalut. Gadis pirang itu telah sukses membuat Natsu menjadi orang yang paling bersalah di Magnolia. Tentu saja, setelah Lucy mengutarakan kekesalannya, Natsu baru menyadari bahwa permintaannya terhadap penduduk kota adalah hal yang salah. Natsu berusaha dan terus berusaha mencari makna 'melindungi' yang sesungguhnya, agar ia bisa menebus kesalahan yang pernah ia perbuat.

Sembari berjalan gontay, sebelah tangannya memijat kedua pelipis yang menjalarkan rasa sakit yang amat sangat. Semakin lama, pandangannya semakin kabur, bersamaan dengan itu Natsu sempat melihat sosok seseorang memakai payung yang berada tak jauh di hadapannya. Ia tersenyum sinis sebelum akhirnya kehilangan kendali dan jatuh pingsan.

.

.

.

Mata cokelatnya kembali menatap ke arah tempat tidur—tepatnya ke arah pemuda yang kini tengah berbaring lemah di sana. Gadis berambut pirang itu menggeleng pelan sembari berdecak, ia tidak percaya bahwa kata-katanya akan sangat mempengaruhi pemuda itu. Padahal, bukan maksudnya untuk membuat Natsu mengundurkan diri dan membubarkan Fairy Tail, ia hanya ingin pemuda itu mengubah sifatnya. Namun ternyata apa yang Lucy harapkan tidak berjalan dengan sempurna.

Setelah mendengar berita bahwa Natsu meninggalkan Fairy Tail, Lucy lekas bertindak. Ia mencari beberapa mantan anggota geng terkuat itu dan menanyakan kemana Natsu pergi, namun tak ada satu pun yang mengetahuinya. Gadis itu tetap mencari Natsu, tentunya tanpa bantuan dari anggota Blue Pegasus. Ia tahu bahwa ini adalah urusannya, jadi ia harus menyelesaikannya sendirian.

Tanpa ia duga, ternyata hari ini akhirnya Lucy dapat bertemu dengan sang Dragon Slayer, tapi sayang sekali, mereka bertemu dalam suasana yang tidak tepat. Natsu pingsan di hadapan Lucy karena sudah tidak bisa menahan lagi rasa sakit di bagian kepalanya. Lucy sempat terkejut ketika tiba-tiba saja Natsu jatuh tak berdaya, alhasil Lucy harus meminta tolong pada orang sekitar untuk membawa Natsu ke apartemen miliknya.

Dan sampai saat ini, Lucy terus menunggu Natsu tersadar. Ia mulai melipat kedua tangannya sembari memperhatikan rintikan hujan dari jendela kamar. Beberapa detik kemudian Lucy memutuskan untuk membuatkan pemuda itu sebuah sup untuk memulihkan kesehatan tubuhnya. Lucy berbalik kemudian mulai melangkah, namun sebelum Lucy melanjutkan langkahnya untuk pergi ke dapur, sepintas ia terdiam di samping tempat tidur.

"Kau bodoh, Natsu," gumamnya pelan dengan tangan terkepal.

Di samping itu, Lucy merasakan ada yang aneh pada dirinya saat ia menatap raut wajah Natsu yang masih tertidur. Dahinya berkerut. Perasaan aneh tersebut mulai menguasai hatinya. Refleks Lucy menggeleng beberapa kali, mencoba menghilangkan perasaan itu, dan ia pun kembali melangkah hingga ...

**TAP!**

Langkahnya kembali terhenti ketika tangannya serasa digenggam. Tentu saja itu membuat Lucy harus menoleh ke belakang. Dan, seketika iris cokelatnya membulat saat mendapati Natsu menggenggam lengannya dengan erat, padahal pemuda itu masih memejamkan kedua matanya. Lucy mencoba melepaskan genggamannya, namun semakin lama, genggaman itu semakin kuat.

"Tu-tunggu se-sebentar," ucap Natsu dengan nada bergetar, membuat Lucy semakin terkejut.

"Lepaskan aku," ucap Lucy dengan cepat.

"Untuk apa?" perlahan Natsu mulai membuka kelopak matanya, "Untuk apa kau menolongku?"

Lucy menghempaskan tangannya dengan kasar sehingga genggaman tangan Natsu terlepas. Kemudian Lucy menatap Natsu dengan tatapan kesal dan tajam. Tak bisakah Natsu sadar? Bagaimana mungkin Lucy membiarkannya pingsan di tengah hujan seperti itu.

"Bodoh!" teriaknya dengan nada tinggi, "Kau kira aku ini manusia tidak punya hati? Kau kira aku akan pergi begitu saja ketika melihat seseorang yang tak berdaya pingsan di hadapanku, ha!"

Natsu hanya tersenyum getir mendengar pernyataan Lucy. Perlahan ia mulai beranjak duduk. Lucy yang melihatnya kembali melipat kedua tangan di depan dada. Lucy tidak pernah mengerti bagaimana dan seperti apa jalan pikiran sang _Dragon Slayer_ tersebut.

"Begitu?" tanya Natsu dengan sebelah tangan yang memegang kepala.

"Kembalilah," Lucy membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga membelakangi pemuda itu, "Fairy Tail membutuhkanmu."

Pemuda pinkish itu hanya terdiam sembari tertunduk. Jika mengingat nama Fairy Tail, rasanya Natsu begitu bodoh. Dia telah mengotori nama geng terkuat di Magnolia dengan perbuatannya, itu bukanlah hal yang baik.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk mengundurkan diri, Natsu," ucap Lucy kemudian, "Aku juga tidak menyuruhmu untuk membubarkan Fairy Tail."

Hening.

"Aku hanya ingin kau berubah!" bentak Lucy, "Kenapa kau ini tidak mengerti sedikitpun apa yang aku ucapkan?"

Hening.

"Pulanglah."

Masih tetap terdiam, Natsu mencoba berdiri sekuat tenaga. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya, meredam segala amarah karena perbuatan bodohnya di masa lalu. Dengan keringat dingin yang membasahi tubuhnya, Natsu mencoba berjalan mendekati Lucy, mencoba menatap paras cantik tersebut dari dekat, mencoba menjelaskan tentang apa yang kini terus bergelut dalam pikirannya.

"Ti-tidak a-akan pernah," jawabnya sembari menepuk sebelah pundak Lucy, membuat gadis itu menoleh, "Aku tak akan kembali sebelum menemukan arti dari makna melindungi."

Kedua matanya membulat sempurna. Tangannya terhempas begitu saja ke bawah. Perkataan Natsu barusan telah sukses membuat Lucy tertegun. Gadis tersebut tidak percaya jika Natsu melakukan semua ini hanya untuk mencari makna dari kata itu. Dengan cepat Lucy menghadap ke arah Natsu dan ...

**PLAAKK!**

"Keras kepala!" wajahnya menegang dengan mata yang berkilat kesal.

"Hn," Natsu hanya terkekeh pelan setelah mendapat tamparan kedua dari Lucy.

"Aku bilang pulanglah!" Lucy kembali berteriak keras, "Untuk apa kau mencarinya jika harus membubarkan geng-mu sendiri, ha!"

"Karena aku ingin lebih menghargai hidup—"

**DEG!**

.

_"Kau ini orang yang tidak menghargai hidup."_

.

"—Karena aku tidak ingin lagi meremehkan orang lain."

.

_"Kau selalu meremehkan orang lain."_

.

"Karena aku tidak pantas untuk di puja dan aku masih belum sempurna."

.

_"Kau menganggap dirimu pantas untuk di puja, dan kau merasa sempurna."_

.

"Karena itu ... aku ingin mencari makna melindungi dengan tanganku sendiri. Aku ingin menebus kesalahanku pada Magnolia dan juga ... Fairy Tail."

.

_"Kau selalu mengumbar bahwa kau telah melindungi Magnolia dari geng liar ... hn ... aku pikir bahkan kau tidak mengerti apa itu makna melindungi. Kau hanya mengotori nama baik Fairy Tail!"_

.

Mereka berdua saling bertukar pandang. Lucy nampak sangat terkejut mendengar perkataan Natsu yang sama persis dengan apa yang dikatakannya dulu. Ternyata pemuda itu benar-benar mempunyai tekad kuat untuk menghapus segala kesalahannya, dan Lucy hanya bisa terdiam, seolah tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa.

Sepintas Natsu menunjukkan senyuman tulusnya. Senyuman yang jarang sekali ia tunjukkan, dan kini senyuman itu dapat Lucy lihat dari dekat. Kedua mata pemuda pinkish tersebut mulai menatap jauh ke dalam mata Lucy yang masih saja terpaku, hingga ...

**BRUUKK!**

Tubuhnya terasa lemas dan ia langsung tersungkur ke depan. Natsu menubruk tubuh Lucy dan mereka berdua jatuh bersamaan ke lantai dengan Natsu yang menindih tubuh mungil gadis tersebut.

Lucy terkejut karena kejadiannya begitu cepat, kemudian wajahnya bersemu merah ketika menyadari bahwa wajah Natsu begitu dekat, ia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika kedua tangannya tidak segera menahan kepala Natsu yang hampir mengenai wajahnya. Tak lama, Natsu mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, wajahnya juga merona ketika melihat wajah Lucy yang sangat dekat dengannya. Dengan cepat ia menjatuhkan dirinya ke samping agar tidak menindih Lucy lebih lama.

Nafasnya kian memburu, lagi-lagi rasa sakit itu menjalar di kepalanya. Secara kasar Natsu mencengkram kepalanya dengan kedua tangan dan menguling-gulingkan tubuhnya tak menentu. Menyadari hal tersebut, Lucy lekas beranjak duduk dan membantu Natsu untuk kembali berbaring di tempat tidur. Tak peduli seberapa malunya ia karena hal tadi. Namun, ketika Lucy menjulurkan tangan, pemuda itu menolaknya. Natsu berusaha berdiri dengan sekuat tenaga meskipun rasanya sulit, kemudian ia kembali menatap Lucy.

"Maaf," ucapnya dengan nada bergetar.

"Tidak apa," Lucy menundukkan wajahnya yang merona merah.

"A-aku akan pergi sekarang."

"Tunggu sebentar!" ucap Lucy yang lekas berlari ke sebuah meja di ujung ruangan dan mengambil sesuatu dari laci meja, lalu ia kembali menghampiri Natsu, "Ambil ini."

Natsu hanya mengernyit heran tanpa mengambil sesuatu tersebut dari lengan Lucy. Melihat ekspresi aneh yang dikeluarkan pemuda tersebut, Lucy hanya memutar bola matanya bosan, kemudian ia menarik lengan Natsu dan meletakan sesuatu itu dalam gengamannya.

"Ini obat. Jika kau tidak meminum obat ini lalu kau mati, aku tak akan memaafkanmu seumur hidup," Lucy menolakkan tangannya di pinggang.

"Hn," Natsu kembali tersenyum dengan lemas, "Terimakasih, Lucy."

* * *

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima

**Warning : ****semi-AU, ****OOC di awal, IC di akhir (?)****, NO MAGIC,**** typos, rush, abal, gaje, lebay, dll**

Pair : NaLu

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, semi-Action

**If you dont like, dont read!**

Happy Reading ^^)V

.

.

.

**Satu bulan kemudian ...**

Natsu belum juga mengetahui makna hal tersebut. Ia juga belum menemukan seseorang yang sangat ingin ia lindungi. Dalam benaknya terus mengingat Lucy yang dengan beraninya mengatakan hal yang membuat hati Natsu sakit. Pemuda tersebut mulai berjalan menghindari keramaian kota, pikirannya memaksa agar ia segera mencari tempat sunyi untuk menenangkan diri. Langkah demi langkah telah terlewati, tak jarang Natsu menghembuskan nafas berat, kembali teringatkan masalah lalu.

Di samping itu, tiba-tiba saja langkahnya terhenti dengan mata yang berkilat. Sosok gadis yang kini berdiri tak jauh di hadapannya nampak tak asing. Kaos berwarna biru cerah, rok mini yang juga berwarna biru, disertai sepatu boots tinggi yang ia pakai.

"Lucy ..."

"Natsu ..."

Keduanya terdiam ditengah kerumunan beberapa orang di Kota. Mereka tak bergeming sedikit pun. Tak ada sapaan lain yang keluar dari mulut keduanya. Entah untuk yang keberapa kali mereka bertemu dengan suasana yang canggung. Memang, setelah insiden di apartemen Lucy, keduanya merasa aneh. Mereka tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada diri mereka masing-masing. Mereka selalu terlihat bingung ketika bertemu beberapa kali selama sebulan terakhir, dan kini mata mereka kembali dipertemukan, mengundang tatapan heran sekaligus senang yang dipancarkan dari keduanya.

Lagi-lagi perasaan aneh itu datang. Menyadari hal tersebut, Lucy segera membalikkan tubuhnya dengan raut wajah yang sulit diartikan. Ketika Natsu hendak mendekati Lucy, seorang gadis berambut merah panjang telah terlebih dulu menghampirinya.

Natsu terpaku ditempat. Hatinya bergetar hebat. Ia sadar bahwa tidak seharusnya tadi ia hendak menghampiri Lucy. Bukan sesuatu yang bagus bila ia—mantan Master Fairy Tail—mendekati Master Blue Pegasus yang sudah jelas-jelas membuatnya merasakan kesalahan teramat besar. Refleks ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya, lalu berbalik.

Kini mereka berjalan pada arah yang berbeda. Lucy sempat menoleh ketika kaki jenjangnya mulai melangkah, iris cokelatnya menangkap sosok tersebut pergi menjauh, kemudian ia tertunduk. Detik selanjutnya, sesuatu seolah mendorong pemuda pinkish itu untuk menoleh, ditatapnya punggung sang gadis Heartfillia dengan tatapan sayu.

Entahlah.

Semuanya berubah dengan cepat.

.

.

.

"Lucy kau tak apa?"

Suara tersebut telah sukses membuat sang Master tersentak dan tersadar dari lamunannya. Lucy menatap gadis disampingnya sembari tersenyum, mengisyaratkan bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja. Namun, gadis dengan julukan Titania itu dapat menangkap sesuatu yang ganjil dalam diri Lucy.

"Kau bisa menceritakan masalahmu padaku," ucapnya kemudian.

"Tidak, Erza. Aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Lucy sekenanya.

"Jangan membohongiku," timpal gadis dengan nama Erza Scarlet itu, "Apa ini mengenai mantan Master Fairy Tail itu?"

**TAP!**

Lucy memberhentikan laju kakinya. Hatinya mencelos. Beberapa kejadian lampau mulai terlihat jelas dalam ingatannya. Terutama ingatan ketika gadis tersebut menghadap sang Dragon Slayer sendirian. Perkataannya waktu itu seolah terdengar nyata dalam telinganya. Kini Lucy hanya dapat menghela nafas panjang tanpa bisa berbuat apapun.

_"Ne_, Erza?"

"Ada apa?"

"Apa kau tahu alasan kenapa dia keluar dari gengnya?" tanya Lucy disela-sela ingatannya yang dulu.

"Apa maksudmu, Lucy?" Erza nampak kebingungan dengan pertanyaan sang Master.

"Perkataanku ... mengubahnya ... tidak," Lucy menggeleng pelan, "Bukan hanya itu saja. Dia ... membubarkan Fairy Tail dan mengundurkan diri juga karena perkataanku waktu itu."

"A-apa?" gadis itu terkejut bukan main dengan mata yang membulat sempurna, "A-apa maksudmu sebenarnya?"

"Itu alasannya. Alasan mengapa ia meninggalkan semua yang berhubungan dengan Fairy Tail."

Gadis_ Titania_ itu tertegun. Ia hendak mengatakan sesuatu, namun tenggorokannya seolah tercekat. Selama ini Erza sama sekali tidak mengetahui jika Natsu melakukan hal itu karena Lucy, bukan hanya Erza, semua orang di Magnolia juga tidak tahu mengapa pemuda itu mengundurkan diri. Natsu tidak memberitahu apapun ketika keluar dari Fairy Tail, oleh karena iu sempat ada bentrok antara ia dan anggota geng tersebut. Persis dengan apa yang dipikirkan orang-orang, Erza pun mengira bahwa pemuda itu mengundurkan diri karena telah bosan dengan pertarungan yang selalu ia menangkan, namun ternyata ia salah. Dan kini semuanya telah terbongkar. Alasan Natsu meninggalkan Fairy Tail, alasan Natsu mengundurkan diri dari gelar Master.

"Natsu Dragneel membubarkan Fairy Tail. Apa perkataanku terlalu berlebihan?" Lucy menatap ke arah Erza dengan tajam, "Bagaimana menurutmu, Erza?"

"Lu-Lucy ..."

"Bukan itu, sebenarnya bukan itu yang aku maksudkan. Aku hanya ingin dia berubah," Lucy nampak mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, "Aku ingin dia menjadi lebih baik, bukan seperti ini."

"Ka-kau ..."

"Erza bukankah kau juga merasakan hal yang sama denganku?"

"Hn," Erza tertunduk, "Kenapa kau tak coba berbicara lagi dengan Natsu?"

"Aku sudah mencobanya. Namun aku tetap tidak bisa," jawabnya sembari memalingkan pandangan, "Tekadnya terlalu kuat untuk kuhalangi. Dia bilang tidak akan kembali jika belum menemukan arti dari makna 'melindungi'. Lalu, apa jadinya jika dia tak menemukan makna tersebut?"

"Jangan-jangan ...," dahinya berkerut dengan mulut yang setengah menganga, "Jika dia tak pernah menemukannya, Fairy Tail benar-benar akan—"

.

.

.

"—menghilang."

.

.

.

Erza menggeretakkan giginya dengan tangan terkepal kuat. Ia merasa tidak rela jika Fairy Tail benar-benar akan hilang untuk selamanya. Erza tidak mengira bahwa perkataan Lucy mampu membuat Natsu dan Fairy Tail menjadi seperti ini.

"Aku yakin dia akan menemukannya—tidak, dia harus menemukannya," Lucy melanjutkan disertai tatapan tajam, "Aku tidak ingin Fairy Tail benar-benar menghilang."

"Aku tahu itu," matanya balas menatap tajam ke arah Lucy, "Karena bagaimanapun juga—"

.

.

.

"—meski kita telah keluar—"

.

.

.

"—kita tetap—"

.

.

"—MENCINTAI FAIRY TAIL!"

**#Flashback**

**~Lucy POV~**

**5 tahun yang lalu ...**

Sebelum kematian Master ketiga Fairy Tail, Natsu dipilih sendiri oleh Makarov untuk menggantikan posisinya. Saat itu, aku merasa senang karena sahabatku akhirnya dapat menyandang gelar sebagai Master geng Fairy Tail. Awalnya memang begitu, namun aku rasa tidak untuk hari ini.

Beberapa hari terlewati setelah kematian Makarov-_san_. Suasana di dalam _guild_ terasa lebih berisik dan begitu ramai. Aku sempat mengira bahwa mereka akan jauh lebih baik dengan kepemimpinan Natsu, sahabatku. Tetapi, dugaanku salah.

Bulan demi bulan telah terlewati, Natsu menjadi lebih liar dalam bertarung, ia mulai serakah. Aku bersumpah bahwa aku benar-benar merasakan perubahan sifatnya. Tidak sampai disitu, Natsu juga mengajak para anggota laki-laki untuk bertarung dengan geng lain yang sama sekali tidak mengusik ketenangan Fairy Tail. Saat itu aku masih saja diam. Aku tidak bisa mencegahnya walaupun aku bersama dengan anggota perempuan Fairy Tail lainnya merasa tidak enak hati dengan semua itu.

Sampai kejadian itu dimulai ...

.

.

.

Eisenwald

.

.

.

Natsu bertarung dengan membabi-buta tatkala geng tersebut datang ke Magnolia. Semuanya porak-poranda akibat ulahnya, semuanya hancur. Tidak aku sangka, pertarungan antara kedua geng itu mampu membuat kerusuhan yang sangat besar.

Tak lama setelah kemenangan Natsu atas mereka, aku tersentak kaget ketika Natsu meminta balasan setimpal dengan apa yang ia lakukan untuk Magnolia. Ia meminta semua orang memberikan barang berharga mereka dan menyuruh agar tunduk kepadanya.

Apa ini?

Hatiku berontak, begitu pula dengan Mira-_san_, Erza, Wendy, dan anggota perempuan lainnya. Aku tidak setuju. Aku tekankan lagi bahwa **AKU TIDAK SETUJU!** Dengan seluruh keberanianku, aku menghampiri Natsu dan mencoba untuk membicarakan hal tadi. Semua anggota geng Fairy Tail menatap kami berdua dengan serius. Aku mengutarakan semua yang ada dalam pikiranku dan ia hanya merespon dengan **TERTAWAAN**.

Aku benar-benar marah. Natsu yang aku kenal sudah jauh berubah. Bahkan aku tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa dia masih sahabatku. Adu mulut antara aku dan Natsu semakin membuat panas keadaan. Ia tetap bersi kukuh bahwa permintaannya harus dituruti, tetapi aku tetap mengatakan tidak.

Beberapa menit kemudian, setelah aku selesai berbicara dengannya, Natsu mengajak anggota laki-laki untuk pergi dan mengatakan agar terus bertarung menghadapi geng yang datang ke Kota, dan semuanya hanya mengangguk tanda menurut. Mereka nampak senang dan bersemangat, namun tidak denganku.

"Aku tidak setuju," ucapku yang saat itu merasa kesal, membuat Natsu yang hampir pergi terpaksa menoleh ke arahku, "Aku bilang bahwa aku tidak menyutujui hal ini."

"Hn," ia menyunggingkan sebelah bibirnya, "Lalu apa?"

"Aku—"

**SREEK!**

Dengan kasar aku mencakar lambang Fairy Tail yang berada di punggung tangan kananku. Tidak masalah luka apa yang akan timbul, tidak masalah seberapa banyak darah yang keluar akibat ulahku, tidak peduli respon yang Natsu berikan terhadapku.

"—keluar dari Fairy Tail!"

Semuanya tercengang, terkejut mendengar perkataanku, terutama terhadap sikapku yang terlihat berubah hanya dengan menatap kedua mataku. Aku sempat berpikir bahwa aku adalah satu-satunya orang yang menentang Natsu dan memilih keluar dari geng, namun ternyata Levy, Erza, Juvia, dan yang lainnya berdiri tegap di belakangku.

Geng telah terpecah belah. Natsu sebagai pemimpin dari anggota laki-laki, dan aku terpilih menjadi pemimpin dari anggota perempuan. Sejak saat itu, aku memisahkan diri dari Fairy Tail dan membuat geng baru yang sama kuat dengan nama ...

.

.

.

Blue Pegasus

***Flashback off**

* * *

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima

**Warning : ****semi-AU, ****OOC di awal, IC di akhir (?)****, NO MAGIC,**** typos, rush, abal, gaje, lebay, dll**

Pair : NaLu

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, semi-Action

**If you dont like, dont read!**

Happy Reading ^^)V

.

.

.

Pemuda _pinkish_ itu mulai menyenderkan tubuhnya di bangku taman Magnolia. Ia menghembuskan nafas berat mengingat jika ia bertemu dengan mantan pengikutnya, mereka nampak sangat kecewa karena insiden lalu. Perlahan tangannya mulai mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri.

Frustasi.

Satu kata yang dapat menggambarkan bagaimana perasaan sang _Dragon Slayer_ itu sekarang. Karena begitu lelah dan seolah tertekan, kedua matanya mulai memandang ke segala arah, menatap pemandangan indah nan sejuk yang disuguhi alam. Sepintas Natsu merasa tenang dengan semilir angin yang masuk melalui celah pakaiannya dan tanpa sadar ia mulai memejamkan kedua mata, mencoba meredam rasa frustasi yang kini tengah melanda.

Seiring dengan itu, tiba-tiba saja paras cantik seorang gadis terlintas dalam benaknya. Natsu tersentak dan kembali membuka mata. Seketika nafasnya memburu, degup jantungnya tak karuan, dan tangannya bergetar. Ia beranjak duduk dan lekas merengkuh dadanya. Bayangan Lucy telah sukses membuatnya merasa aneh. Cepat-cepat ia menggelengkan kepala ketika kejadian di apartemen Lucy kembali teringat di pikirannya.

.

.

.

**~Lucy POV~**

Aku kembali ke guild bersama Erza. Seperti biasa, aku selalu disapa Mira-_san_ dan beberapa anggota lainnya. Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapi sapaan mereka yang menghangatkan hati. Ya, walaupun sapaan mereka tak seramai _guild_-ku yang dulu—Fairy Tail. Tetapi, aku merasa senang memiliki Blue Pegasus yang kini selalu setia berada di sampingku.

Aku memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam kamar khusus yang tak lain adalah kamarku, kamar _Master_ Blue Pegasus. Kulangkahkan kaki ini dengan perlahan, seperti biasa begitu santai. Terkadang sikapku yang seperti itu bisa membuat orang lain beranggapan bahwa aku ini adalah orang yang tidak mempunyai masalah. Tentunya mereka salah besar. Aku memang menyukai irama langkah kaki yang begitu lambat dan santai, namun bukan berarti jika pikiranku juga ikut santai. Meski aku terlihat normal dalam artian biasa saja dengan ekspresi wajahku yang tidak menunjukkan apapun, tetapi sebenarnya aku memendam rasa kecewa pada diriku sendiri atas Fairy Tail

Aku mendengus pelan ketika aku mulai membuka pintu kamar yang berada di lantai dua. Aku segera merebahkan diri di tempat tidur. Kedua mataku menatap lurus ke arah langit-langit kamar. Terangnya cahaya lampu sama sekali tidak membuatku silau. Perlahan aku mengangkat tangan kananku dan menatap punggung tangan tersebut dengan tatapan sendu.

Dulu ... lambang itu ada disini.

Ya, benar. Lambang Fairy Tail kesayanganku. Sepintas pikiranku sudah melayang entah kemana, mengingat masa-masa lalu yang aku habiskan bersama di guild. Namun, secepat kilat aku menggelengkan kepala serta menghempaskan tanganku ke bawah. Hey, bukan hal yang bagus jika aku terus memikirkan masa laluku di Fairy Tail. Namun ... oh demi _Kami-sama_! Perkataanku pada Natsu telah membuat Fairy Tail berada diambang kehancuran. Jika pemuda bodoh itu tidak segera kembali, kemungkinan Fairy Tail hanya akan menjadi sejarah.

"Cih! Bodoh!" geramku kesal.

Aku memejamkan kedua mataku, berharap agar secepatnya tetidur dan melupakan kejadian itu. Aku tahu, aku yakin, Natsu akan mengerti tentang makna 'melindungi' dan dia pasti akan segera kembali. Ya, setidaknya hanya itu yang kini dapat aku harapkan.

'Kembalilah dan pimpin Fairy Tail seperti dulu, Natsu.'

.

.

.

**BRAAKK!**

Aku tersentak. Mataku terbuka begitu saja. Dengan cepat aku berdiri dan memastikan keadaan sekelilingku. Suara tadi seperti suara pintu yang dibuka dengan kasar. Aku sempat mengira bahwa kamarku dibuka paksa oleh seseorang, ternyata aku salah. Detik selanjutnya, aku merasakan hawa buruk. Perasaanku mengatakan bahwa ada hal yang tidak beres dalam guild ini. Selain itu, aku mendengar banyak suara langkah kaki yang begitu cepat. Sepertinya mengarah ke ruang utama.

"KELUAR KAU—"

.

.

.

**BRAAKK!**

.

.

.

"—NATSU!"

Mataku membulat sempurna. Teriakan yang disertai pukulan keras itu ... aku tahu persis suara siapa itu. Refleks aku mengepalkan kedua tanganku. Tidak aku sangka, dia akan kembali ke Magnolia setelah apa yang ia lakukan 7 tahun lalu ketika aku masih menjadi anggota Fairy Tail. Tidak salah lagi, dialah yang membuat Magnolia hampir musnah keseluruhan, dialah musuh berat Fairy Tail. Padahal 6 tahun lalu _Master_ Makarov dan yang lainnya sudah mengalahkan 4 dari mereka, itu berarti sisanya tinggal 3, lalu untuk apa mereka datang lagi ke sini?

Dan, jika aku tidak salah dengar, bukankah tadi dia memanggil nama 'Natsu'? Cih, jadi dia datang ke sini hanya untuk mencari pemuda itu? Kenapa disaat seperti ini? Jika dia tahu Fairy Tail sedang mengalami masa kritis karena kehilangan sang Master, aku yakin dia akan langsung menghancurkan segalanya, apalagi kini Makarov-_san_ sudah meninggal. Dan, jika dia tahu Natsu sedang dalam keadaan seperti ini maka ... oh tidak! Dia tidak akan membunuh Natsu, kan?

Entah kenapa, perasaan marah muncul begitu saja dalam hatiku. Setelah beberapa saat lalu bergulat dengan pikiranku sendiri, muncul perasaan tidak rela jika Fairy Tail hancur dan tidak rela jika Natsu ... ah lupakan! Dengan kemarahan yang memuncak, akhirnya aku melangkahkan kaki keluar kamar. Pandanganku beredar ke segala penjuru. Tidak ada siapapun, koridor ini sepi. Aku memutuskan untuk berjalan menuju ruang utama di lantai bawah. Aku merasakan hening di setiap langkahku, namun semakin dekat aku ke sana, aku semakin mendengar perdebatan antara dia dan Erza. Nampaknya Erza sudah keluar lebih dulu dari pada aku. Dan kelihatannya rasa hening tadi menandakan keseriusan dan ketakutan yang melanda guild-ku.

.

.

.

**~Normal POV~**

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Erza berdiri tegap di garis depan. matanya menatap tajam lurus ke depan, menatap ketiga orang yang merupakan musuhnya sejak dulu. Angota Blue Pegasus lainnya dalam keadaan siaga di belakang Erza. Mira memerintahkan semuanya untuk tetap tenang dan berusaha untuk tidak mengikutsertakan sang _Master_ dalam hal ini, akan tetapi, nampaknya Mira terlambat karena Lucy sudah mengetahui hal ini.

"Santai saja, aku bahkan belum memperkenalkan diri," jawabnya dengan seringai jahat, "Perkenalkan, aku _Master_ baru dalam geng ini, dan aku minta keluarkan si _Dragon Slayer_ itu!"

"Ho, jadi kau sudah naik jabatan, ya?" Erza berdecih pelan, "Namun sayang sekali, dia tidak ada di sini. Kami bukanlah anggota Fairy Tail lagi, kami Blue Pegasus."

"Hn," pemuda itu terkekeh, "Jangan berbohong."

"Sudah kubilang, kami bukan anggota Fairy Tail lagi!" teriaknya dengan lantang.

"Hahaha, bodoh! Apa kau pikir aku akan langsung percaya, ha?"

Belum sempat Erza menjawab pertanyaan pemuda itu seorang gadis berambut _pink_ berjalan menghampirinya. Refleks gadis _Titania_ itu harus berjalan mundur beberapa langkah.

"Dimana Gray?" tanya gadis tersebut.

"Kalian sudah kalah dari Fairy Tail, jadi pergilah! Tidak ada gunanya kalian disini," geram Erza.

"Kami sudah jauh lebih kuat, ya meskipun sekarang hanya tinggal bertiga," timpal gadis berambut hitam panjang dengan tangan yang bertolak di pinggang, "Kami sudah melakukan latihan selama 6 tahun, dan sekarang saatnya untuk pembalasan."

"Ya ampun," Erza menggeleng pelan sembari berdecih, "Sebaiknya kalian pergi jika tak mau mati disini."

"Hey, kau!" pemuda pirang itu menunjuk Erza dengan telunjuknya, "Kau masuk dalam daftarku, orang kedua yang akan aku kalahkan setelah Natsu, hahahaha!"

"Benarkah?" Erza mengeluarkan pedangnya, "Baiklah, jika kalian tidak mau per—"

"Untuk apa kau datang ke sini lagi?"

**TAP TAP TAP!**

Suara seseorang disertai langkah kaki yang santai mampu membuat Erza tertegun di tempat. Gadis berambut merah itu menoleh ke belakang, dan mendapati sang _Master_ mendekat dengan raut wajah yang terlihat marah. Sedangkan Mira hanya menatap Lucy dengan tatapan antara bingung sekaligus heran. Rencananya untuk merahasiakan ini dari Lucy sudah gagal. Mira tidak tahu akan apa jadinya jika sang _Master_ turut ikut campur dalam hal ini.

Melihat kedatangan Lucy yang tiba-tiba, pemuda berambut pirang panjang yang berada di hadapan Erza hanya tersenyum licik sembari menjilat bibirnya. Sementara gadis berambut _pink_ tadi hanya menatap dingin ke arah Lucy.

"Oh, ternyata kau lagi."

**TAP!**

Lucy berhenti tepat di samping Erza. Kedua matanya menatap tajam ke depan, menyiratkan berbagai kesakitan dan kebencian dari hatinya. Erza masih menatap heran ke arah Lucy. Ia tidak menyangka jika Lucy akan keluar begitu saja dan menghadapi pemuda tersebut.

"Lucy, sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Erza dengan alis yang terangkat.

"Ini urusanku," jawabnya singkat.

"Wah wah! Seperti bertemu teman lama ya?" pemuda itu tertawa sekilas, "Hanya saja, aku tidak melihat Naga Api itu. Bukankah kau selalu bersama dia, Lucy Heartfillia?"

"Itu tidak penting. Sekarang aku dan dia sudah berada di jalan yang berbeda, dan jika kau datang ke sini hanya untuk mencari dia, kau salah tempat, Zancrow."

"Hn, begitu ya? Tapi itu tidak masalah."

"Pergilah," ucap Lucy dengan tajam.

"Kami tidak akan pergi," timpal gadis berambut pink tersebut.

"Jadi kau tidak mau pergi, Meredy?"

"Bagaimana jika aku menantangmu?" pemuda pirang dengan nama Zancrow itu melangkah ke depan.

"Kelihatannya itu cukup menyenangkan," jawab gadis berambut hitam dengan sorot mata yang menyeramkan.

"Kau benar, Ul," jawab Meredy dingin.

"Berhenti memanggilku Ul."

"Jika kau kalah, serahkan Fairy Tail pada kami," ucapnya seolah mengabaikan perkataan Ultear.

Lucy terdiam sejenak. Kepalanya tertunduk. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan tangannya terkepal kuat. Aura hitam menguar dari dalam tubuhnya. Erza yang megetahui hal itu lekas bersiap dengan pedangnya, begitu pula seluruh anggota Blue Pegasus.

"Mira ...," matanya mendelik ke belakang, "Ayo lakukan."

"Hn," Mira mengangguk pelan.

"Juvia akan menggantikan Gray-_sama_ untuk melawanmu," matanya menatap tajam ke arah Meredy dengan rona merah di kedua pipinya.

"Kau akan jadi yang ke 13," jawabnya singkat.

"Sepertinya aku harus berhenti minum sebentar," Cana mengusap bibirnya yang basah akibat minuman beralkohol yang sempat ia minum.

"Baiklah, aku juga siap," gadis mungil dengan rambut birunya mulai mempersiapkan kuda-kuda.

"_Ara-ara_ ... kalian nampaknya bersemangat," Mira tersenyum manis.

"Tentu saja," jawab Levy, "Lu-_chan_ sudah bersikap seperti itu, tidak mungkin kita mundur."

"Dengar—"

Perlahan Lucy mengangkat kepalanya. Nampaklah wajahnya yang menakutkan dengan kedua mata yang melayangkan tatapan menusuk. Giginya bergemeretak, seiring dengan itu, ia melemaskan otot-otot tangannya.

"—aku benci Natsu yang sudah berubah seperti itu—"

"Lu-Lucy ...," Erza kembali menatap Lucy dengan sayu.

.

.

.

"—aku benci Fairy Tail yang berubah karena Natsu—"

"Apa? Kau ini berbicara apa, ha?" tanya Zancrow sembari melipat tangan di depan dada.

.

.

.

"—aku juga benci diriku yang membuat Fairy Tail hampir hancur karena Natsu pergi—"

"Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan ini?" Ultear juga nampaknya kebingungan.

.

.

.

"—tapi ..."

**DEG!**

Semuanya terkejut. Mata mereka membulat sempurna. Seulas senyum samar-samar terlukis dalam raut wajah Lucy. Ia merasa bangga, ia merasa senang ketika ia mengangkat telunjuk dan ibu jarinya ke udara, sebuah tanda yang tak asing bagi dirinya dan Blue Pegasus.

"—AKU TETAP MENCINTAI FAIRY TAIL DAN FAIRY TAIL BERADA DALAM LINDUNGANKU!"

* * *

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

Balasan review for **Fathiyah** : Disini Lucy setara sama Erza, Mira, dan Natsu XD oia arigatou udah sempetin review.

Untuk** FebeVocataku, Ren,** juga yang login pake akun arigatou udah nyempetin RnR ^^

* * *

Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima

**Warning : ****semi-AU, ****OOC di awal, IC di akhir (?)****, NO MAGIC,**** typos, rush, abal, gaje, lebay, dll**

Pair : NaLu

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, semi-Action

**If you dont like, dont read!**

Happy Reading ^^)V

.

.

.

Tengah hari yang begitu panas. Teriknya matahari seakan membakar kulit. Beberapa—atau mungkin semua anggota Fairy Tail lebih memilih berdiam diri di dalam guil dari pada harus merasakan langsung sinar matahari di luar sana. Tak heran beberapa orang ada yang bertelanjang dada dan mendinginkan tubuhnya dengan kipas tangan, ada pula yang mengguyurkan minuman es ke badannya, dan juga masih banyak tingkah konyol yang dilakukan mereka.

Sementara itu, pemuda berambut biru gelap yang juga bertelanjang dada, hanya menatap sebelah tangannya yang terangkat. Baginya ini sudah lama sekali. Ia merasa rindu akan seseorang. Seiring dengan itu, kenangan-kenangan dulu bermunculan dalam benaknya, membuat pemuda bernama Gray tersebut menggelengkan kepala. Ia tahu, meski sifat seseorang itu bagai api yang tentu saja bertolak belakang dengan sifat Gray yang bagaikan es, namun tetap saja Gray merasa merindukan Natsu. Rival sekaligus sahabatnya.

Gray mengepalkan kedua tangannya, matanya terpejam, ia berusaha menarik nafas sepanjang mungkin lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Gray sudah berjanji, meski Natsu mengatakan bahwa Fairy Tail dibubarkan, ia dan yang lainnya akan tetap bersama hingga saat ketika Natsu akan kembali dan memimpin Fairy Tail.

.

.

.

.

Ketika Fairy Tail terus bersantai, sementara itu Blue Pegasus mengalami masalah besar akibat tantangan yang diajukan Zancrow.

.

.

.

.

"Kau akan berakhir."

**BUAGGGHHTT!**

"Aaarrgghht!"

Juvia terpental dan menabrak dinding setelah mendapat pukulan keras di dadanya. Gadis berambut _pink_ yang melakukan pukulan itu hanya terdiam sembari melemaskan tangannya. Setelah Juvia terlempar dan akhirnya ambruk di samping tembok, sekilas ia menatap ke arah Levy yang masih terbaring lemah karena sebelumnya ia mendapat tendangan kasar di perut dan pukulan di tengkuknya. Begitu pun dengan Evergreen. Gadis berkaca mata itu kehilangan kekuatannya, ia terduduk tak berdaya dengan bersender ke tembok, lengannya memerah dan darah segar keluar dari ujung bibirnya. Tendangan di punggung dan beberapa pukulan keras lain yang ia dapatkan telah sukses membuat seluruh tubuhnya sakit luar biasa.

Gadis berambut _pink_ itu lekas berbalik setelah melihat Juvia tak memberikan perlawanan lagi, Meredy merasa cukup untuk pemanasan yang telah ia lakukan bersama ketiga anggota Blue Pegasus. Dan sekarang, yang perlu ia lakukan hanyalah mencari Fairy Tail terutama Gray, lalu menghabisinya.

Ketika Meredy mulai berjalan pergi, tentu saja itu membuat Juvia tersentak. Dengan cepat Juvia mencoba bangkit disertai peluh yang telah bercampur darah. Tangannya yang terluka kembali terkepal dengan kuat. Ia sudah tidak memperdulikan rasa sakit yang kini menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya. Yang ia pikirkan adalah bagaimana caranya untuk mengalahkan Meredy.

"Ju-Juvia tidak akan kalah," gadis itu memegang lututnya sebagai penopang tubuh dan ia mulai bangkit, membuat Meredy terpaksa menoleh ke belakang, "De-demi Gray-_sama_, Ju-Juvia akan mengalahkanmu."

.

.

.

"Rasakan ini, hyaaaaat!"

**TAP!**

Gadis berambut putih pendek itu tercengang, dan hanya mendapat senyuman licik dari musuhnya—Ultear. Lisanna merasa terkejut ketika pukulannya dapat di tangkap oleh Ultear dengan mudah. Tiba-tiba saja Lisanna meringis kesakitan tatkala Ultear memutar tangannya hingga tubuhnya juga ikut berputar, kemudian Ultear mencengkram erat tangan gadis tersebut yang masih terkepal. Sementara itu, Cana yang melihat kejadian tersebut di belakang Ultear mulai bersiap-siap untuk kembali menyerang gadis berambut hitam panjang tersebut.

"Brengsek kau!" teriaknya keras.

Cana berlari kemudian mengangkat sebelah kakinya, ia hendak menendang punggung tegap gadis tersebut. Namun sayang sekali, sebelumnya, Ultear sempat mendelik ke belakang dan melihat apa yang akan dilakukan Cana. Refleks ketika tendangan itu hampir mengenai tubuhnya, Ultear menghindar dengan cepat. Alhasil, Cana salah sasaran dan menendang Lisanna.

**BUUGHHHTT!**

Mereka bertabrakan dan keduanya langsung jatuh bersamaan. Lisanna terlihat kesakitan di bagian perut yang dengan tidak sengaja ditendang oleh Cana. Sedangkan Cana hanya meminta maaf sekaligus membantu Lisanna untuk kembali bangkit. Di sisi lain, Ultear nampak sangat tenang dengan kedua tangan yang disilangkan depan dada.

"Ah, seharusnya aku tidak membiarkan gadis kecil itu pergi," ucap Ultear kemudian, "Mungkin dia akan menghiburku lebih lama jika masih disini."

'Wendy ...,' gumam Cana dalam hati, 'Aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa kau pergi begitu saja.'

"A-Aku ya-yakin, Wendy pergi bu-bukannya tanpa alasan," jawab Lisanna yang seolah mengetahui isi pikiran Cana. Jelas saja itu membuat Cana terkejut bukan main, "Ja-jadi, ki-kita harus berhasil menahan mereka sampai Wendy kembali."

"Dasar bodoh," ucapnya meremehkan, "Kau kira membiarkan gadis kecil itu pergi akan merubah posisi kalian, ha?"

Ketika Ultear tertawa setelah mengatakan hal itu, sekilas Cana memperhatikan raut wajah Lisanna yang menunjukkan kesungguhan. Pikirannya kembali teringatkan Wendy yang meminta Cana dan Lisanna untuk tetap bertahan hingga ia kembali. Tiba-tiba saja Cana mengepalkan tangannya, aura hitam mulai menguar dari dalam tubuh gadis tersebut. Hal itu sempat membuat tertawaannya terhenti, Ultear terkejut dan seketika memundurkan kakinya selangkah.

"Wendy pasti akan kembali!" teriak Cana—lagi.

"Ka-kami percaya We-Wendy akan datang kembali," timpal Lisanna yang kini telah berdiri dengan bantuan Cana.

"Bodoh! Itu sama sekali tidak akan berpengaruh. Kalian akan mati sebelum dia kembali," Ultear tertawa bagaikan iblis.

.

.

.

**CIITTT!**

Suara deritan pintu yang terdengar pelan mampu membuat semua pandangan lekas tertuju ke arah pintu dimana suara tadi berasal. Sosok hitam yang kini berdiri tegap di ambang pintu membuat dahi mereka berkerut. Pemuda berambut biru gelap yang sedang duduk pun lantas berdiri dan mencoba mendekati sosok tersebut.

"Oi, siapa kau?"

Tak ada jawaban. Sosok itu hanya diam dan tak menghiraukan pertanyaan dari pemuda yang memiliki hobi _topless_ itu. Merasa dirinya tak dianggap, Gray semakin berjalan mendekat. Rasa penasaran mendorongnya untuk terus berjalan mendekati sosok itu hingga ...

**BRUUKK!**

Sosok itu terjatuh seketika. Sempat membuat seisi _guild_ panik, namun tiba-tiba saja mata mereka membulat ketika menyadari bahwa sosok itu tak asing bagi mereka, terutama bagi Gray. Tubuh mungil dengan rambut biru panjang yang dibiarkan tergerai, serta _dress_ selutut yang juga berwarna biru. Siapa yang tak kenal dia? Gadis kecil imut yang selalu bersama dengan Lucy dan Natsu.

"We-Wendy?"

"Se-semuanya ...," ia mencoba berbicara dengan lemah di sela nafasnya yang tak teratur.

Gray mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, ia terkejut, tak percaya bahwa Wendy datang ke guild Fairy Tail dengan keadaan yang parah. Gray kembali terkejut ketika melihat berbagai luka yang terdapat di tubuh gadis tersebut. Luka-luka itu sangat banyak, mampu membuat semua orang dalam _guild_ tercengang kemudian berbisik-bisik tak menentu.

"Wendy! Apa yang terjadi?" Gray lekas berlari menghampiri Wendy dan membantunya untuk duduk.

"A-Aku i-ingin me-menyampaikan se-sesuatu ..."

Raut wajah pemuda berambut biru gelap tersebut menegang sesaat, namun matanya berkilat dan akhirnya Gray mengangguk pelan. Selang beberapa menit, Wendy menceritakan semua yang ia ketahui. Gray dan seluruh penghuni _guild_ mendengarkannya dengan seksama. Walaupun kini mereka dan Wendy berada dalam _guild_ yang berbeda, namun bukan berarti mereka memutuskan tali persahabatan yang sudah ada.

Beberapa menit setelah Wendy menceritakan semua yang ia dapat. Tiba-tiba saja raut wajah Gray berubah total. Ia terlihat marah. Semuanya mengerti tentang perasaan pemuda itu, dan mereka pun tidak berusaha untuk mencegah Gray ketika pemuda berambut biru gelap tersebut lekas berlari keluar dari _guild_.

.

.

.

Di sisi lain, Natsu masih membaringkan tubuhnya di bangku taman Magnolia. Matanya menerawang jauh ke arah langit. Ia masih saja sibuk untuk mencari makna sebuah kata. Dipikirnya berulang-ulang, berharap ia akan menemukan sesuatu dari pemikirannya tersebut.

Tak lama, dahinya berkerut. Perasaan cemas, khawatir, dan perasaan aneh lain mulai berkumpul di dalam hatinya. Refleks Natsu merengkuh dadanya dengan kuat. Hawa buruk dapat ia rasakan setelah beberapa detik ia beranjak duduk dari posisi tidurnya.

"Apa ini?"

Natsu lekas berdiri, sesekali ia menggeleng perlahan, ia tidak mau ambil pusing tentang perasaan tersebut. Lagi pula Natsu merasa masih harus menemukan jawaban yang tepat untuk pernyataan Lucy dulu, jadi ia tidak punya waktu untuk memikirkan perasaan aneh yang muncul dengan tiba-tiba.

Pemuda _pinkish_ itu menghela nafas panjang sembari mulai berjalan, tak lupa ia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana. Lagi-lagi Natsu harus memikirkan sebuah tempat sepi yang cocok untuknya merenung. Langkah demi langkah sudah dilakukan, Natsu merasa semakin aneh, dan untuk kesekian kalinya ia menepis perasaan tersebut hingga ...

**TAP!**

Langkahnya berhenti begitu saja. Kepalanya lekas menengadah ke atas, dan ia terkejut ketika mendapati langit yang tadinya cerah dengan cahaya matahari yang begitu menyengat, kini digantikan dengan langit mendung beserta gemuruh petir di dalamnya. Saat itulah Natsu baru menyadari bahwa perasaan aneh yang ia rasakan tadi benar-benar memberitahukan bahwa akan ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi.

.

.

.

"Aarrgghhtt!"

Gadis itu meringis kesakitan ketika merasakan kaki seseorang mendarat keras di atas perutnya. Peluh semakin bercucuran membasahi pakaian gadis tersebut. Paras cantiknya ternodai dengan berbagai luka dan debu. Sepintas ia menarik nafas panjang ketika seseorang tersebut berjalan menjauhinya.

"Aku kira aku akan mengalahkanmu terlebih dulu sebelum Natsu," ucap Zancrow dengan seringai iblisnya.

"Tch! Kau!"

"E-Erza ...," suara lemah dan bergetar memanggil sang _Titania_ dari belakang, refleks membuat Erza menoleh.

"Mira ... ka-kau tak apa?" Erza mencoba berdiri sembari menatap iba pada gadis berambut putih panjang yang terbaring lemah.

"A-aku baik-baik saja," jawabnya sekuat tenaga, kemudian Mira menoleh ke kiri "Tapi ... Lu-Lucy ..."

Kedua mata Mira membulat sempurna ketika mendapati gadis pirang itu terlihat tak berdaya dengan tumpukkan beberapa meja dan kursi di atas punggungnya. Lucy merasa bahwa tubuhnya sudah tidak bisa digerakkan lagi. Ia hanya terdiam dengan nafas yang memburu. Rasa sakit seolah sudah menguasai keseluruhan dari tubuhnya. Mendapat pukulan, tendangan, hingga ia terjatuh, terpental, dan menabrak meja telah sukses membuat gadis tersebut tak berdaya.

"Lucy ... ka-kau tak apa?" teriak Mira sekuat tenaga.

Gadis berambut pirang itu terdiam. Ia tidak merespon teriakan Mira yang mengkhawatirkannya. Memang, keadaan Lucy saat ini benar-benar parah, sehingga hanya untuk berbcara saja rasanya sangat sulit, bahkan Lucy tidak mampu untuk membuka kelopak matanya yang tertutup.

"Lucy!" Erza berteriak ketika panggilan Mira pada gadis tersebut tidak direspon, "Lucy! Ayo bangun!"

"Lucy ...," ucap Mira dengan lirih.

"Lucy kita harus melindungi Fairy Tail! Lucy ... apa kau mendengarku, Lucy!"

Lucy tetap terdiam dengan kedua mata yang terpejam. Kesadarannya sudah setengah menghilang. Lucy tidak bisa lagi melakukan apapun. Ia terlalu lemah. Namun, ia masih bisa mendengar teriakan Erza yang seolah memberinya semangat.

**=0=0=0=**

"NATSU!"

Sebuah teriakan yang memanggil namanya telah sukses membuat pemuda _pinkish_ itu tersentak kaget. Lamunannya terbuyarkan dengan sempurna, beberapa detik Natsu memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pusing, dan setelah rasa sakit itu menghilang, ia lekas mencari sumber dari teriakan tadi.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru taman, mencoba menemukan seseorang yang tadi memanggilnya. Ketika indera pendengarannya menangkap suara derap langkah kaki yang begitu cepat, refleks Natsu menoleh ke samping. Seketika tubuhnya kaku, ia tertegun dengan mata membulat tatkala mendapati seorang pemuda _topless_ berlari menghampirinya.

"Gray?" ucapnya sembari mengangkat sebelah alis.

Pemuda yang tak lain adalah sahabat Natsu itu terlihat terengah-engah setelah sampai di hadapan Natsu. Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran di seluruh tubuhnya. Beberapa detik kemudian, Gray menatap tajam ke arah pemuda dengan julukan _Dragon Slayer_ itu.

"Bodoh! Dari tadi aku mencarimu, ternyata kau sedang santai-santai di taman!" hardik Gray dengan kesal, sedangkan Natsu mulai merasa bingung dengan sikapnya yang tiba-tiba saja memakinya.

"Memangnya ada apa?"

"Kau harus kembali."

"Apa maksudmu?" Natsu mengangkat sebelah alisya seolah meminta penjelasan lebih dari sahanbatnya tersebut..

"Kau harus kembali dan membangkitkan semangat Fairy Tail," Gray menatapnya dengan sungguh, "Ini keadaan darurat."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Kau. Harus. Kembali!" ucapnya dengan penekanan disetiap kata.

"Sudah kubilang, aku takkan kembali, dan Fairy Tail telah dibubarkan. Apa itu belum cukup untukmu, hah?"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Natsu, kedua lengan Gray langsung mencengkram kasar syal kotak-kotak yang Natsu kenakan. Hal tersebut sontak membuat Natsu terkejut, lalu kedua mata mereka bertemu dan saling melayangkan tatapan tajam.

"Brengsek kau, _Flame Head_!" ucap Gray dengan amarah memuncak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh! Lepaskan aku, _Ice Brain_!" Natsu mulai berontak.

"Jangan berlaga seperi itu di hadapanku! Aku dan yang lain sudah tahu semuanya! Semua alasanmu meninggalkan Fairy Tail! Ck, bodoh!" teriaknya dengan nada tinggi.

Natsu hanya terdiam setelah mendapat teriakan keras dari Gray. Alisnya saling bertautan, tangannya berhenti berontak. Ditatapnya Gray dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Hatinya mencelos, Natsu tidak menyangka bahwa Gray telah mengetahui alasan yang membuatnya keluar dari Fairy Tail.

Mengetahui bahwa ekspresi Natsu berubah tiba-tiba, refleks Gray melepaskan cengkramannya. Sepintas ia menghela nafas panjang sembari mengepalkan tangan. Kejadian lalu ketika sahabatnya pergi kembali terngiang dalam benak pemuda tersebut.

"Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Wendy menceritakan semuanya padaku."

"Wendy?" rasa bingung kembali memenuhi pikirannya.

"Ah, Wendy datang ke guild dan menceritakan semua yang ia tahu dari Erza," jawabnya sembari memalingkan pandangan.

"Erza? Dia tahu hal itu dari Erza?" Natsu kelihatan penasaran.

"Begitulah yang dia katakan."

Natsu terdiam sejenak. Kedua matanya berkilat sempurna. Berbagai prediksi mulai bermunculan dan memenuhi benaknya. Bayangan seorang perempuan juga turut ikut dalam banyaknya pikiran yang sedang ia geluti. Sedangkan Gray hanya menatap heran ke arah Natsu yang seketika terdiam tanpa sebab.

'Wendy tahu hal ini dari Erza?' batin Natsu, 'Apa jangan-jangan sebelumnya Erza mengetahui hal itu dari Lucy?'

**TAP!**

Tangannya menepuk pelan pundak sang _Dragon Slayer_. Tentu saja membuat pemuda _pinkish_ tersebut kaget dan segera tersadar dari lamunannya. Detik selanjutnya, Gray membalikkan tubuh Natsu hingga menghadapnya. Keempat mata itu kembali bertemu dan kembali melayangkan tatapan tajam.

"Dengar, kau harus kembali," ucapnya spontan tanpa beban, membuat Natsu mengernyit heran.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Grimoire Heart."

**DEG!**

Raut wajahnya berubah seketika, sorot matanya seolah tak biasa, Natsu memancarkan tatapan kebencian dan menyeramkan dari kedua matanya. Dengan kasar Natsu menghempaskan lengan Gray ke bawah dan membuat pemuda tersebut tercengang. Sembari mengepalkan tangannya, Natsu balik bertanya pada sahabatnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Natsu dengan tajam.

Menyadari hal tersebut, Gray pun tersenyum sinis. Ia sudah menduga bahwa Natsu pasti akan langsung mengerti, apalagi jika hal ini menyangkut Grimoire Heart—musuh Fairy Tail.

"Mereka datang lagi."

"Apa maksudmu? Kita sudah mengalahkannya dulu."

"Iya, tapi 3 anggotanya selamat, dan kini mereka kembali untuk membalas dendam," ia menghela nafas sejenak, "Sepertinya Grimoire Heart berhasil menembus pasukan pertahanan Kota secara diam-diam karena Wendy mengatakan bahwa mereka langsung menyerang geng Blue Pegasus."

"Diam-diam? Maksudmu?"

"Aku pikir mereka berbuat seperti itu agar mereka tidak tertangkap, aku tahu mereka hanya mengincar kita dan Blue Pegasus, lalu tentu saja mereka tidak akan membuang tenaga mereka hanya untuk melawan pasukan pertahanan."

"_Souka_? Lalu?"

"Wendy juga mengatakan bahwa Zancrow yang kini menjadi _Master_ Grimoire Heart mencarimu, dan tiba-tiba saja Lucy datang."

Kedua matanya membulat dengan sempurna ketika mendengar nama sang _Master_ Blue Pegasus ikut andil dalam kejadian itu. Jujur saja, di dalam hatinya, Natsu mulai mengkhawatirkan keadaan Lucy, meskipun ia tahu bahwa kekuatan Lucy hampir setara dengan dirinya, namun bagaimana pun juga Lucy tetaplah seorang perempuan.

Ketika Natsu hendak mengatakan sesuatu lagi, tiba-tiba saja ia tersentak kaget. pemuda_ pinkish_ itu kembali bergelut dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Sembari bertopang dagu, mulutnya tak henti-henti menggumamkan sebuah nama yang kini memenuhi otaknya.

'Lucy ... apa perasaan buruk yang sempat aku rasakan tadi itu karena dirimu?' batinnya, 'Cih! Seharusnya aku lebih peka.'

"Lucy bilang bahwa Fairy Tail berada dalam lindungan Blue Pegasus, dan Lucy mengancam akan melakukan perang jika Grimoire Heart tidak segera pergi meninggalkan Magnolia. Tapi, kelihatannya Grimoire Heart tidak memperdulikan perkataan Lucy, karena setelah itu mereka mulai bertarung," lanjut Gray sembari memalingkan pandangannya.

"A-apa?" Natsu kembali dikejutkan, "Lu-Lucy berkata seperti itu?"

"Ah, kau benar. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa Lucy sampai melakukan hal itu. Apa karena keadaan Fairy Tail yang hampir hancur makanya dia melindungi kita?"

"Tidak dapat dimaafkan ...," gumamnya pelan, "Jika dia menyakiti Lucy, aku tidak akan memaafkannya."

Sepasang gigi taring mulai terlihat dari celah bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka. Tangannya terkepal kuat dengan mata yang berkilat. Tubuh Natsu bergetar hebat, nafasnya memburu, serta degup jantungnya yang tak teratur. Ia ingin segera menghajar Zancrow dan melihat keadaan Lucy. Memang benar, jika menyangkut gadis tersebut, Natsu bisa saja menghancurkan kota dengan sekejap.

Sementara itu, Gray benar-benar dapat merasakan amarah api yang dikeluarkan Natsu. Semangat membara begitu terlihat dari kedua mata sang _Dragon Slayer_. Pemuda tersebut hanya berdecak sembari menggeleng pelan. Gray tidak menyangka bahwa sifat Natsu akan kembali seperti semula ketika Lucy sedang dalam masalah.

"Natsu, sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Gray memecahkan keheningan yang sempat terasa.

"Berikan aku tanda itu," jawab Natsu dengan cepat.

"A-apa?" Gray mengernyit heran.

"Kau membawanya bukan?"

Sejenak ia berpikir, mencerna perkataan Natsu yang sempat membuatnya bingung. Tak butuh waktu lama, Gray lekas merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah benda dari sana. Sepintas mereka berdua saling bertatapan. Natsu menangguk pelan, dan seolah mengerti akan apa yang Natsu pikirkan, Gray segera menempelkan benda tadi tepat di bawah bahu kanan Natsu.

**CAPP!**

Sebuah tanda istimewa berwarna merah kini melekat kembali di kulitnya. Setelah itu, Natsu tersenyum licik sembari meregangkan otot-ototnya. Sedangkan Gray hanya menghela nafas panjang.

"Oh, aku sampai lupa, sekarang anggota Blue Pegasus masih bertarung dengan Grimoire Heart, sedangkan Wendy masih berada di _guild_ kita," ucap Gray melanjutkan.

"Begitu?" Natsu mengangkat kepalan tangannya, "Hari ini, kita akan hancurkan mereka dan menyelamatkan Lucy. Yosh! Aku mulai membara," Natsu tersenyum iblis.

"Ah, tentu saja."

"Apa Wendy mengatakan hal lain?" Natsu mendelik tajam ke arah sahabatnya.

"Tidak—" Gray tersenyum tipis.

"Hn."

"—_Master_."

**=0=0=0=**

**BRAAAKKK!**

Pintu kayu itu dibuka dengan sekali hentakan keras. Membuat orang-orang yang berada di dalam tempat itu memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah sumber suara tadi. Kepulan asap tebal mulai terlihat seiring dengan pintu yang kini telah terbuka lebar.

"_TADAIMA_~!"

Satu teriakan saja sudah mampu membuat semuanya tersentak kaget. Para anggota Fairy Tail terdiam tanpa suara, sedangkan salah satu anggota Blue Pegasus—Wendy—hanya menatap heran ke arah pintu yang belum menampakkan sosok seseorang yang tadi sempat berteriak. Perlahan dua sosok bayangan hitam mulai terlihat di balik asap tebal itu. Semua orang nampaknya masih kebingungan tatkala asap tebal tersebut mulai menipis dan perlahan menghilang.

"Aku pulang," ucap seseorang sembari bertolak pinggang.

Semua orang tercengang dengan mulut menganga. Beberapa gelas terjatuh dari masing-masing tangan yang memegangnya. Refleks mereka semua menerjapkan mata beberapa kali, mereka merasa itu adalah bayangan belaka, namun nampaknya apa yang mereka lihat bukanlah halusinasi.

**TAP TAP TAP!**

Seorang pemuda berambut biru gelap yang datang bersamanya hanya tersenyum puas, ketika mendapati pemuda berambut _pinkish_ itu berjalan masuk ke _guild_ sembari menunjukkan lambang istimewa di bawah bahu kanannya. Dan tiba-tiba saja ...

**BRAKKK!**

Seseorang memukul meja dengan sangat keras, membuat yang lainnya kembali tersentak kaget. Kemudian orang tersebut berjalan ke arah Natsu dengan langkah berat. Di tatapnya tajam sang pemuda _pinkish_ itu. Dan tatkala jarak mereka berdua lumayan dekat, Natsu menunjukkan cengiran khas miliknya.

"Gajeel ..."

"Natsu ..."

Mata mereka bertemu. Pemuda berama Gajeel itu tidak menampakkan ekspresi apapun meski Natsu sudah menyapanya dengan senyuman. Tak lama, Gajeel mengangkat ibu jari beserta telunjuknya bersamaan ke udara, dan ...

"FAIRY TAIL!" teriaknya dengan lantang.

1 ...

2 ...

3 ...

"Hoooo~ Fairy Tail!"

"Hidup Fairy Tail!"

"_Master_ Fairy Tail telah kembali!"

"Akhirnyaaaa."

"Selamat datang, Natsu!"

Suasana yang tadinya hening, kini penuh dengan berbagai macam teriakan. Mereka semua berteriak sekeras-kerasnya, melepaskan rasa senang yang amat sangat ketika sang Master sudah kembali. Perasaan mereka meluap-luap, tak percaya jika Natsu akhirnya mau kembali dan memimpin Fairy Tail seperti dulu.

Sang _Dragon Slayer_ telah kembali.

Wendy yang menyaksikan kejadian itu juga turut merasa senang. Jika Natsu telah kembali, itu berartiBlue Pegasus akan diselamatkan. Di tengah-tengah keramaian _guild_ terkuat itu, Wendy hanya terkekeh pelan. Ia teringat perkataan Erza yang mengatakan bahwa pemimpin Fairy Tail adalah orang bodoh, namun karena kebodohannya, dia bisa menjadi kuat dengan tekadnya yang tiada habis, dan Erza mengatakan bahwa Lucy juga mempercayai Natsu akan mengerti tentang apa yang pernah ia katakan dulu padanya.

"Erza-_san_, kau benar ...," gumamnya pelan.

Natsu dan Gajeel saling menampilkan cengirannya. Tak lama, mereka berjabat tangan sebelum akhirnya Natsu naik ke atas meja dan berdiri tegap di sana. Tentu saja itu membuat suasana yang tadinya ramai menjadi hening seketika. Mereka semua tahu bahwa Natsu pasti akan menyampaikan sesuatu jika telah bersikap seperti itu.

"Semuanyaaaaa!" teriaknya dengan keras sebagai permulaan, "Maaf karena aku sempat meninggalkan kalian dan juga berkata untuk membubarkan geng ini—"

Semua orang terdiam dengan mata yang tak lepas dari _Dragon Slayer_ itu. Perkataan Natsu membuat rasa sakit di hati mereka kembali terasa. Seperti halnya Gray, pemuda itu kini masih bersender di pintu guild sembari mendengarkan Natsu, senyumannya seolah tak mau pergi dari wajahnya yang tampan menyadari bahwa kini sahabatnya telah kembali seperti dulu. Memang, dulu ia pernah memukul Natsu dan merasa sakit saat pemuda _pinkish_ itu pergi meninggalkan Fairy Tail tanpa alasan jelas, namun yang terpenting, kini dia telah kembali.

"—aku tahu ini salah. Aku mencoba menutupi kesalahanku dengan membuat kesalahan lain. Yah, aku kira aku semakin merasa bersalah pada kalian. Jadi tolong maafkan aku."

Natsu tertunduk, begitu pun semua yang melihatnya. Bagaimana pun juga, mereka merasakan hal yang menyakitkan, sama halnya dengan Natsu termasuk Wendy. Meski kini ia telah memasuki geng baru—Blue Pegasus—namun tetap saja, rasa sakit ketika gadis tersebut meninggalkan Fairy Tail karena Natsu masih tertoreh di hati.

"Sekarang aku telah kembali. Aku akan menebus semua kesalahanku dan aku akan memimpin kalian lagi, lalu ... hari ini kita mempunyai misi penting—"

Hening.

"—mengalahkan Grimoire Heart dan menyelamatkan Blue Pegasus!"

Natsu mengangkat kepalan tangannya tingi-tinggi. Menimbulkan—kembali—teriakan penuh semangat dari para pengikutnya. Wendy hanya bisa bersyukur dan menghembuskan nafas lega. Fairy Tail, geng asalnya, ternyata mau membantu begitu juga dengan Natsu, ia tidak mengira bahwa Natsu—orang yang ia tentang di masa lalu kini mulai menampakkan sisi baiknya.

"Tunggu aku, Luce!" ucapnya penuh semangat, "Sekarang aku mengerti. Aku mengerti semuanya, makna melindungi yang coba kau sampaikan padaku. Akan kutunjukkan caraku melindungi seseorang, setelah itu aku akan membawa kau kembali pada Fairy Tail."

* * *

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

Balasan review:

Fathiyah : ini fic AU loh ==a ga ada unsur magic-nya, sorry aku lupa ga nyantumin di kolom warning. Jadi disini Fairy Tail dan guild yang lain tuh cuma sekelompok geng atau bisa dikatakan preman terkuat di kota Magnolia #ditimpuk Hiro-sensei#

FebeVokataku : arigatou gozaimashita ^^ semoga masih berkenan membaca fic ini sampai tamat.

* * *

Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima

**Warning : semi-AU, OOC di awal, IC di akhir (?), NO MAGIC, typos, rush, abal, gaje, lebay, dll**

Pair : NaLu

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, semi-Action

**If you dont like, dont read!**

Happy Reading ^^)V

.

.

.

Aku mencintai Fairy Tail ...

.

Semuanya ...

.

Aku ingin melindungi semuanya ...

.

Natsu ...

.

Maaf ...

.

.

.

Lucy mengerjap beberapa kali, ia mulai membuka kedua kelopak matanya saat merasakan tubuhnya ringan tanpa beban. Seiring dengan itu, cahaya terang langsung menyilaukan mata karamelnya yang kini sudah terbuka, refleks Lucy mengangkat sebelah tangan untuk menutupi cahaya tersebut. Selang beberapa detik, cahaya itu mulai memudar. Lucy menurunkan lengannya secara perlahan, ia mencoba melihat dengan jelas tempat dimana ia tengah berada, dan kemudian tiba-tiba saja ia tersentak dengan mulut menganga.

Lucy merasa tidak percaya sekaligus bingung, di hadapannya kini hanya terdapat ruangan kosong yang begitu luas dengan warna putih. Kedua matanya sama sekali tidak dapat melihat ujung dari ruangan tersebut. Namun, seketika ia merengkuh dadanya, perasaan takut langsung terasa begitu saja. Jika diingat lagi, tadi itu Lucy baru saja bertarung dengan Zancrow, dan terakhir kali ia sudah terpental, lalu Zancrow melemparnya dengan beberapa meja dan kursi hingga ia pingsan kemudian tersadar di tempat ini.

Sebuah pemikiran terlintas dengan cepat dalam benaknya. Air mata sang gadis mulai terkumpul di pelupuk mata. Entah apa yang Lucy pikirkan, namun dari raut wajahnya, ia nampak sangat sedih dengan bibir bawahnya yang ia gigit.

"Ti-tidak mungkin ...," ucapnya gemetar, "A-aku ti-tidak mati, 'kan?"

Hatinya bergetar tatkala kembali mengingat kejadian itu, kejadian saat dirinya masih bertarung dengan Zancrow, dan kini, setelah kejadian itu berlalu, ia tengah berada di suatu tempat yang serba putih, entah tempat apa. Semua itu membuatnya semakin yakin bahwa dirinya memang telah meninggal. Dengan segera tangisannya pecah, tak kuat, ia tak tahan, ternyata perkelahiannya untuk melindungi Fairy Tail dapat membuatnya merasakan yang namanya mati.

Lucy menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Gadis itu menangis sejadi-jadinya, merasakan rasa bersalah karena gugur dalam pertarungan. Perasaannya campur aduk, antara bersalah, menyesal, sedih, senang, bingung dan marah. Lucy tidak tahu harus melakukan hal seperti apa di tempat tersebut. Ia begitu bingung. Ruangan yang serba putih itu tak ada yang menghuni kecuali dirinya sendiri, dan tangisannya semakin keras ketika mengingat sebuah nama.

"Na-Natsu ...," gumam Lucy di tengah isakan tangisnya, "A-Aku gagal—hiks!"

Ditengah suara tangisannya yang lumayan keras, samar-samar indera pendengarannya menangkap suara derap langkah kaki santai yang mendekat. Refleks Lucy menurunkan kedua lengannya dan sedikit menghapus genangan air mata yang masih mengalir membasahi pipinya. Kini, dengan wajah yang dipenuhi jejak air mata, ia lekas menoleh ke arah di mana suara itu berasal, Lucy mencoba mencari tahu langkah siapa itu, dan saat ia berbalik ke belakang ...

.

.

.

.

"Lucy ..."

**DEG!**

Matanya terasa panas, cairan bening itu kembali mengalir. Lucy mencoba untuk tidak terkejut ketika melihat pemuda _pinkish_ yang kini telah sampai di hadapannya. Beberapa detik kemudian, sebelah lengan mungilnya terangkat dan membekap mulutnya sendiri agar tidak berteriak. Tubuh Lucy bergetar hebat dengan air mata yang mengalir deras. Ia tidak percaya bahwa ia akan bertemu Natsu di tempat seperti ini dan dengan keadaan serta situasi seperti ini.

"Na-Natsu ... Se-sedang a-apa kau di sini?"

"Lucy ...," tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Lucy, Natsu langsung memegang kedua pundak gadis tersebut, membuat air matanya semakin deras, "Maafkan aku."

**DEP!**

Dengan seketika Natsu menarik Lucy ke dalam pelukannya. Hal itu sempat membuat Lucy terkejut, gadis berambut pirang itu tidak mampu mengatakan apa-apa ketika tubuh mungilnya merasakan kehangatan yang diberikan Natsu. Lucy merasa lidahnya kelu, dan tenggorokannya seolah tercekat. Namun, ketika Natsu memeluknya semakin erat, tiba-tiba saja tangisannya semakin keras dan ia lekas membalas pelukan itu.

"Hiks! Na-Natsu—hiks!"

"Maaf ... aku tahu bahwa sikapku sudah berlebihan," jawab Natsu dengan tenang, "Aku tahu bahwa kau kecewa denganku."

"Hiks .. hiks ...," Lucy memilih tidak menjawab, gadis itu malah semakin membenamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Natsu.

"Lucy dengarkan aku," pemuda tersebut memejamkan kedua matanya seolah menikmati dekapan sang gadis, "Aku minta maaf karena telah menyakitimu, sikapku sudah keterlaluan, dan aku begitu bodoh karena baru menyadari kesalahanku setelah kau menyatakan kekesalanmu."

"Hiks—a-aku ... hiks!"

"Aku memang sudah banyak berubah semenjak aku terpilih menjadi Master, namun ketahuilah, kau sudah berhasil mengubahku kembali dengan perkataanmu," ia menghela nafas sejenak, "Jadi tolong maafkan aku."

Seketika Lucy berteriak dalam dekapan sang _Dragon Slayer_. Tangisannya semakin menjadi, tangannya semakin erat memeluk Natsu. Sedangkan pemuda itu hanya tersenyum penuh sembari mulai mengusap puncak kepala Lucy, ia mencoba menenangkan gadis tersebut, namun sepertinya akan sulit.

"A-aku juga—hiks! Maafkan aku ...," ucapnya dengan sesekali terisak.

"Aku mengerti," Natsu terkekeh pelan, "Aku memang bodoh. Harusnya aku mengerti bahwa kau ingin aku berubah, bukannya meninggalkan Fairy Tail seperti ini."

Hening.

Entah kenapa, Lucy terdiam, isakannya mulai tak terdengar. Perlahan dekapannya mengendur. Lucy melepaskan tangannya dari Natsu, hal itu membuat pemuda pinkish itu mengernyit heran. Dengan cepat Lucy mengusap kedua pipinya yang basah, kemudian ia mendongak, menatap paras tampan Natsu dengan intens.

"Aku mencintai Fairy Tail," ucapnya masih dengan nada bergetar, "Aku membentuk sekaligus menjadi _Master_ Blue Pegasus hanya untuk membuatmu sadar. Aku sama sekali tidak membencimu, Natsu," Lucy tersenyum getir. Matanya kembali basah dengan air mata yang telah berkumpul di pelupuk mata.

"Luce ..."

"Aku senang kau sudah sadar."

"Ah, i-iya ...," jawabnya gelagapan.

"Selamat datang kembali, Natsu ..."

Tubuhnya terpaku. Ia tertegun tak bergeming. Perkataan Lucy barusan telah sukses membuat Natsu tidak bisa mengatakan apapun lagi. Namun, detik selanjutnya sebuah senyuman tulus terukir dalam raut wajah pemuda tersebut.

"Terimakasih, Luce."

Lucy mengangguk pelan pertanda meng'iya'kan. Seiring dengan itu, di pipinya kembali mengalir cairan bening. Perasaannya sangat senang, sahabatnya yang dulu telah kembali. Namun, ada secercah rasa kecewa dan sedih ketika Lucy kembali menyadari bahwa keberadaannya di dunia telah menghilang. Tidak heran jika kini raut wajahnya menampakkan rasa sedih yang amat sangat. Lagi-lagi Natsu mengernyit heran saat kedua matanya menangkap ekspresi yang dikeluarkan Lucy.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Ti-tidak, a-aku hanya—"

**TAP!**

Belum sempat Lucy menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Natsu segera meraih sebelah tangan gadis tersebut. Digenggamnya erat lengan mungil itu. Lucy tersentak sekaligus heran. Alisnya terangkat seolah meminta penjelasan dari peuda pinkish tersebut.

"Aku tahu yang kau pikirkan," jawabnya disertai cengiran, "Kau belum mati, Luce! Kau berada di dimensi bayangan, dan aku hanyalah sebuah bayangan yang diciptakan hatimu."

**DEG!**

**=0=0=0=**

"Lucy ayo kita buktikan bahwa kita mencintai Fairy Tail! Lucy!"

"Cih bodoh! Dia itu sudah mati!" timpal Zancrow diakhiri tertawaan. Tentu saja membuat Erza kesal dan kembali menyerangnya meski kekuatan sang Titania sudah menipis.

"Tutup mulutmu!"

Erza mencoba menebaskan pedangnya—lagi—tepat ke leher pemuda pirang itu, namun Zancrow dapat menghindar. Kemudian ia berusaha melayangkan pukulan dengan tangannya yang lain, lagi-lagi Zancrow menghindar. Seiring dengan itu, dengan cepat Erza mengangkat kakinya dan menendang dagu Zancrow, kali ini dia mengenainya. Zancrow tersentak dan segera melangkah mudur dengan darah yang mengalir dari mulutnya. Dagunya terlihat memerah hebat. Sedangkan Erza nampak tersenyum puas.

"Jadi begitu?" ia meludahkan darah yang keluar dari bibirnya, "Sepertinya ini akan lebih menarik. Hahaha ... baiklah aku akan—"

**SIIINNGG! BRAAKK!**

Zancrow terkejut ketika sebuah meja kayu melayang begitu saja dan hampir mengenai tubuhnya jika ia tidak segera menghindar. Pemuda pirang itu mengepalkan tangan karena kesal. Ternyata ada seseorang dari luar yang melempar meja kayu ke dalam _guild_ Blue Pegasus. Hal itu sempat menghentikan percekcokan antara Zancrow dan juga Erza. Kini, mereka memfokuskan matanya ke arah pintu _guild_ yang sedari tadi sudah terbuka lebar untuk menghubungkan dunia luar dengan ruangan utama _guild_.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Suara _baritone_ yang terdengar marah langsung tertangkap oleh indera pendengaran mereka, namun keduanya tidak mengetahui suara siapa itu. Sementara, gadis berambut putih panjang yang masih terbaring lemah hanya membelalakkan matanya dengan mulut yang setengah menganga. Mira tahu persis suara siapa itu. Antara senang dan heran, Mira mulai bangkit dengan tubuh bergetar, ia ingin sekali melihat seseorang yang tadis berbicara.

"Siapa kau? Keluar!" teriak Zancrow dengan kemarahan memuncak.

"Beraninya kau ..."

**TAP TAP TAP!**

Suara langkah kaki begitu terdengar jelas. Seiring dengan itu, muncul sosok-sosok bayangan yang lumayan banyak. Zancrow menyeringai lebar ketika melihatnya, sedangkan Erza dan Mira nampak terkejut dengan kedatangan mereka yang tiba-tiba. Begitu pun dengan Cana, Lisanna dan Juvia yang masih melakukan pertarungan dengan lawannya masing-masing.

"BERANINYA KAU MENYAKITI ANGGOTA FAIRY TAIL!

Pemuda _pinkish_ itu berteriak kencang sembari melangkahkan kakinya dengan berat. Semuanya tercengang, tidak percaya jika Natsu dan yang lainnya akan datang ke _guild_. Apa lagi ketika pemuda itu menyebut 'anggota Fairy Tail', hati mereka luluh seketika.

"Natsu?" Lisanna tersenyum di sela rasa sakitnya.

"Natsu-_san_?" Juvia mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran.

"Sedang apa kau disini, Natsu?" ucap Erza dengan tajam.

Natsu tak menjawab. Ia malah sedikit bergeser ke samping seolah memersilahkan seseorang untuk keluar dari kerumunan di belakangnya. Selang beberapa detik, benar saja, seseorang melangkah santai dan menampakkan dirinya di hadapan Blue Pegasus.

"Semuanya ... aku kembali."

Erza dan yang lainnya kembali terkejut. Di hadapan mereka nampak seorang gadis kecil berambut biru panjang yang berada di antara gerombolan anggota Fairy Tail. Gadis tersebut tersenyum manis dengan beberapa plester dan perban yang melekat di tubuhnya. Nampaknya, luka-luka Wendy telah diobati oleh salah satu anggota Fairy Tail.

"We-Wendy?" Cana membelalakan matanya, "Kau ..."

"Maaf membuat semuanya menunggu."

"Wendy ...," Erza tertegun melihat gadis kecil itu berada di antara Fairy Tail.

"Erza-_san_, maafkan aku."

Erza masih terdiam tatkala Wendy membungkuk sebagai tanda permintaan maaf. Gadis berambut merah itu terus memperhatikan Wendy dan Natsu secara bersamaan, dan tiba-tiba saja tangannya terkepal kuat dengan raut wajah yang terlihat marah.

"Bodoh! Untuk apa kau membawa mereka ke sini, Wendy!" Erza merenggut kesal, ia begitu tidak terima jika Wendy meminta bantuan pada guild-nya terdahulu, "Sudah aku katakan, berhenti meminta pada mereka! Kita ini lebih kuat dan kita akan menghabisi geng sialan ini," matanya mendelik tajam ke arah Zancrow yang masih terdiam melihat adu mulut antara mereka berdua.

"Ta-tapi, Erza-_san_ ..."

"Suruh mereka pergi," Erza berbalik membelakangi Fairy Tail, "SEKARANG!"

Tubuh gadis itu bergetar hebat ketika sang _Titania_ membentaknya dengan keras. Sebenarnya Wendy tidak bermaksud untuk membuat Erza marah, namun keadaan Blue Pegasus saat ini benar-benar terdesak. Wendy tidak ingin kejadian buruk menimpa gengnya ini, maka dari itu dia mencoba mencari bantuan sekalipun bantuan tersebut dari _guild_-nya yang dulu—Fairy Tail.

"Erza-_san_ ...," Wendy hampir mengeluarkan air mata melihat sikap Erza yang begitu keras.

"Tenanglah," ucap Natsu tiba-tiba, membuat gadis itu tersentak.

"Natsu-_san_?"

Sang _Dragon Slayer_ melangkah ke depan. Tatapannya begitu tajam melihat ke arah Erza. Semuanya menyaksikan dengan seksama tentang apa yang akan Natsu katakan.

"Tak peduli jika Fairy Tail gengmu yang dulu atau bukan. Tak peduli jika kau sudah meninggalkannya atau tidak."

Hati sang _Titania_ itu mencelos begitu saja. Degup jantungnya tak beraturan. Nafasnya memburu. Beberapa ingatan lalu langsung terbersit dalam benaknya. Perkataan Natsu barusan telah sukses membuat Erza terdiam seribu bahasa. Gadis itu tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya mengingat kejadian dulu saat ia masih berada di Fairy Tail.

"Terserah kau mau membenciku atau tidak," ucapnya kemudain, "Memang benar jika aku telah berubah semenjak aku menjadi _Master_, namun Lucy ... dia berhasil menyadarkanku kembali. Kini, saatnya aku menebus semua kesalahanku. Meski kau menyuruhku pergi, aku tidak akan pergi, karena—"

.

.

.

"—AKU AKAN MELINDUNGI DAN MENYELAMATKAN _NAKAMA_-KU!"

.

.

.

**DEG!**

Matanya membulat sempurna. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Dengan mulut yang sedikit menganga, setetes cairan bening meluncur dengan cepat di pipi mulus sang Titania. Kini pikirannya telah penuh dengan berbagai kenangan masa lalu. Perkelahian yang ia lakukan dulu bersama Natsu, Lucy dan Gray seolah terlihat jelas oleh kedua matanya.

"Jadi, jangan coba-coba kau menghentikanku, Erza."

Natsu berjalan mendekati Zancrow. Kedua mata mereka bertemu, dan tatapan tajam pun tidak dapat di elakkan lagi. Jika diingat-ingat, ini adalah kali kedua dimana Natsu dan Zancrow berhadapan dalam sebuah perkelahian. Dan nampaknya Zancrow begtu menunggu saat-saat seperti ini.

"Sudah lama sekali ya, Natsu?" senyuman sinis terukir di bibirnya.

"Merindukan pukulanku heh, Zancrow?" Natsu pun tak mau kalah.

"Hahaha, kali ini kau yang akan kalah," pemuda pirang itu mulai bersiap-siap.

"Ingatlah satu hal, jika kau melukai Lucy dan teman-temanku, akan kubunuh kau!" ucapnya dengan tajam, namun tiba-tiba saja Zancrow mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Lucy?" ia tertawa sekilas, "Maksudmu dia?" jari telunjuknya mengarah ke belakang, dimana seorang gadis terbaring lemah dengan tubuh yang tertindih meja dan kursi.

"Lu-Lucy ..."

Natsu terkejut bukan main. Di depan matanya, terbaring seseorang yang amat ia sayangi. Hatinya serasa sakit luar biasa. Pemuda pinkish itu terdiam sejenak menatap nanar ke arah sang gadis Heartfillia. Detik selanjutnya, sebuah perasaan marah langsung meluap-luap tiada henti. Natsu menggeretakkan giginya dengan tangan terkepal. Ia marah, sangat marah. Pemuda itu tidak rela jika Lucy disakiti oleh siapapun, dan kini tepat di depannya, gadis itu terbaring pingsan tanpa tenaga akibat ulah Zancrow. Tentu saja itu mengundang rasa marah teramat sangat dari Natsu.

"Kau ..."

"Ada apa, Natsu? Kau marah? Hahahaha!"

Natsu masih diam tanpa memberikan perlawanan. Raut wajahnya menegang. Ia sedang mengumpulkan tenaga penuh untuk berkelahi dengan pemuda pirang itu. Dalam pikirannya sudah penuh akan balas dendam. Ia tidak peduli jika kali ini Zancrow akan sekarat atau bahkan mati. Natsu hanya ingin menyelamatkan Lucy dan ingin membalas pada orang yang menyakitinya.

Di sisi lain, Gray dan yang lainnya juga terkejut melihat keadaan Lucy yang seperti itu. Mereka tidak mengira bahwa Lucy akan jatuh di medan pertempuran. Padahal, kekuatan Lucy hampir setara dengan Natsu, Erza, dan Mirajane. Terlepas dari semua itu, Gray lekas berlari. Ia hendak menolong Lucy. Namun, tiba-tiba saja dua anggota Grimiore Heart menghadangnya.

"Gray ...," ucap mereka bersamaan.

"Ultear ... Meredy ..."

"Jangan harap kau bisa mendekati gadis itu," Ultear bersiap menyerang.

"Kau akan berakhir, Gray Fullbuster," ucap Meredy dingin.

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri," nampaknya Gray tak mau kalah.

"Kau duluan, Meredy."

"Baik, Ul."

Gray sudah bersiap ketika Meredy hendak menyerang. Gadis berambut pink tersebut berlari kencang sebari mengangkat kepalan tangannya yang sudah siap menghantam wajah Gray. Namun, seketika matanya membulat. Kakinya berhenti berlari. Seseorang datang dan menghalangi pergerakan gadis tersebut dengan merentangkan kedua tangannya. Sontak hal itu membuat Meredy terkejut, begitupun dengan Gray.

"Ju-Juvia?" ucap Gray terkejut.

"Haahhh ... haahh ...," gadis itu mengatur nafasnya yang memburu akibat pertarungannya tadi, "Juvia tidak akan membiarkanmu menyentuh Gray-_sama_! Ingat itu Meredy!"

"Kau ...," tubuh Meredy sedikit bergetar, "Bukankah tadi kau ..."

"Aku tidak akan menyerah!" teriak Juvia dengan lantang.

"Ya, kami tidak akan menyerah," sahut seseorang dari belakang, tentu saja membuat Ultear dan Meredy segera menoleh ke belakang.

"Di-dia ...," kedua mata gadis berambut hitam panjang itu membulat sempurna.

"Haahh ... uh ... aku tidak akan kalah darimu, Ultear," jawab Cana sembari membopong Lisanna.

"Aku juga," timpal Lisanna.

"Hahaha bodoh!" Ultear tertawa mengerikan, sempat membat bulu kuduk mereka berdiri, "Apa kalian ingin mati secepat itu, ha?"

Gray menggeretakan giginya. Juvia masih bertahan di antara Meredy dan Gray. Sedangkan, Cana dan Lisanna mulai menyiapkan sisa kekuatan mereka untuk penyerangan terakhir. Namun, tiba-tiba saja mereka dikejutkan dengan irama langkah kaki yang terdengar jelas mengarah ke tempat mereka berada.

**TAP TAP TAP!**

"Hey, kau gadis berambut _pink_! Apa kau yang sudah melukai dia, eh?"

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat. Sedangkan Meredy mengkerutkan dahinya. Suara tadi seolah tak asing lagi di telinga gadis tersebut. Kedua matanya mulai menerawang ke depan, tepatnya ke arah gerombolan Fairy Tail yang membuka akses seolah untuk mempersilahkan seseorang keluar dari sana. Tak lama, Meredy mendapati seseorang tengah mendekat. Seseorang dengan perawakan cukup tinggi memakai pakaian berwarna hitam, serta beberapa tindikan di wajahnya. Pemuda itu tengah melangkah berat sembari mengangkat kepalan tangannya.

"Seharusnya kau melawanku, bukan dia," seseorang itu menyeringai sembari menghentikan langkah kakinya tepat di samping Juvia.

"Ga-Gajeel?" ucap Gray sedikit bergetar.

"Gajeel-_kun_?" Juvia membelalakkan matanya.

"Aku akan melawannya," jawab pemuda bernama Gajeel itu dengan santai, "Kau dengar itu, LEVY!"

Gadis berambut biru yang masih terbaring lemah di lantai ternyata dapat mendengar suara pemuda itu. Senyuman samar pun terlukis dalam raut wajah Levy. Perasaan senang langsung menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya. Ini adalah kali pertama Gajeel memanggilnya dengan nama asli, tentu saja ia senang, apalagi kini Gajeel akan bertarung demi dirinya. Levy bersyukur Fairy Tail sudah datang.

Di sisi lain, Erza masih saja berkutat dengan masa lalu. Ia masih mencerna perkataan Natsu yang sukses membuatnya tertegun. Bahkan ketika perkelahian dengan Grimoire Heart akan dimulai kembali, Erza tetap terlihat diam dan seolah tenang.

Sementara itu, sang _Master_—Natsu—juga masih terdiam membisu di hadapan Zancrow. Tak lama, tiba-tiba saja pemuda _pinkish_ itu berjalan mendekat hingga jaraknya dan Zancrow tidak lebih dari satu cm. Dengan kasar ia menarik kerah pakaian pemuda tersebut. Ditatapnya—lagi kedua bola mata sang Iblis yang masih setia menyeringai lebar. Dan, bayangan seekor naga mengamuk pun langsung dapat terlihat jelas dari aura yang Natsu keluarkan.

"JANGAN SEENAKNYA MEMBUAT LUCY TERLUKA!"

**BUUGGHHTT!**

Secara cepat ia melayangkan tinju penuh amarah tepat di perut pemuda pirang itu. Tidak heran jika Zancrow mengeluarkan percikan darah dari mulutnya akibat perbuatan Natsu. Selama beberapa saat Zancrow menjaga jarak dengan sang _Dragon Slayer_. Perlahan ia mengelap sisa darah yang tertinggal di bibirnya, setelah itu seringainya pun kembali terukir.

"Pukulan yang bagus," ucapnya meremehkan.

"Akan kubunuh kau!"

"Coba saja bila kau bi—"

Matanya terbelalak. Natsu terkejut, begitupun dengan Zancrow. Pemuda itu belum sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya karena tiba-tiba saja sebuah pedang telah berada tepat di depan lehernya. Natsu pun tidak menyadari bahkan tidak merasakan gerak perpindahan yang dilakukan gadis yang kini berada di belakang Zancrow. Begitu cepat. Erza yang tadinya masih berdiri di samping Natsu sembari terdiam, kini tiba-tiba saja sudah berpindah dan tengah menodongkan pedangnya tepat di depan leher sang Iblis.

"Zancrow!"

_"Master!"_

Ultear dan Meredy nampaknya juga ikut dikejutkan ketika melihat sang Master dalam keadaan yang sulit. Gadis berambut _pink_ itu hanya menatap horor ke arah Zancrow. Sementara itu, Ultear mulai merencanakan sesuatu untuk menghancurkan Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, dan cara untuk menyelamatkan _Master_-nya.

"A-Apa yang ..."

"Jika kau bergerak, kutebas lehermu," ucapnya tajam.

"Erza ...," kedua mata pemuda pinkish itu masih menatap bingung ke arah sang _Titania_.

"Natsu, aku percaya padamu," tatapannya melembut, "Ayo kita selesaikan ini bersama."

Natsu terpaku sesaat, namun ia langsung menjawab, "Ah! Aku tahu!"

"Kalau begitu, kami juga akan ikut membantu!" teriak salah satu anggota Fairy Tail.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar," Gajeel menghantamkan tangannya yang terkepal pada tangannya yang lain.

Sepintas kedua geng itu menatap tajam ke arah anggota Grimoire Heart. Tatapan tajam seperti awal pertemuan mereka 6 tahun lalu. Semuanya masih terdiam beberapa saat, dan ketika Natsu berteriak dengan lantang, perkelahian pun segera dimulai.

**=0=0=0=**

Wajahnya menegang dengan mulut yang menganga. Pernyataan Natsu barusan benar-benar tidak dapat dipercaya. Seketika tubuh Lucy melemas, tangannya yang tadi digenggam Natsu kini terhempas ke bawah begitu saja.

'Dimensi bayangan? Ada apa ini?' gumam Lucy dalam hati.

"A-apa maksudmu?" tanya Lucy yang langsung mendapat anggukan pelan dari Natsu, hal itu membuat Lucy semakin kebingungan, "Natsu, jawab aku."

"Ayo," ajaknya seolah mengabaikan perkataan Lucy. Sebelah tangannya terulur, menunggu respon dari sang gadis Heartfillia.

"A-ayo?"

"Pegang tanganku," ucapnya mantap, "Kau mencintai Fairy Tail bukan?"

"Hn," Lucy mengangguk pelan.

"Maka dari itu, pegang tanganku."

Sepintas Lucy menatap ke arah Natsu dengan serius. Natsu balik menatap mata karamel itu dengan lekat. Dari tatapannya sudah dapat dilihat bahwa Natsu mencoba meyakinkan Lucy. Di sisi lain, Lucy masih bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri. Sebenarnya ia begitu bingung dengan apa yang terjadi padanya saat ini. Namun, beberapa detik kemudian, Lucy hanya menunduk pasrah dan segera meraih lengan Natsu dan menggenggamnya erat. Sang _Dragon Slayer_ pun tersenyum puas ketika Lucy melakukan hal tersebut.

"Kau akan segera kembali," ucapnya kemudian, kembali membuat Lucy merasa bingung.

"Apa maksudmu?"

**STIIINNGGG!**

Bunyi yang begitu nyaring dan memekakkan telinga langsung datang begitu saja. Bersamaan dengan itu, keluar cahaya yang amat terang dari genggaman tangan mereka. Lucy terperanjat, ia begitu terkejut. Sebelah tangannya mencoba menutupi telinganya dari bunyi tersebut. Matanya setengah menutup karena silau akan cahaya tersebut. Sepintas ia berusaha menatap ke arah Natsu yang perlahan mulai menghilang. Pemuda itu hampir sirna ditelan cahaya putih yang menyilaukan kedua mata Lucy. Meski begitu, gadis itu masih dapat merasakan hangatnya genggaman tangan sang _Dragon Slayer_.

"Natsu ... apa ini?"

"Aku akan melindungimu," jawabnya sembari tersenyum samar.

"Natsu apa yang—kyaaaaaa!"

Tiba-tiba saja lantai tempatnya berpijak menghilang. Otomatis tubuh Lucy terjatuh ke sebuah lubang hitam yang tak bertepi. Ketika tubuhnya terus menembus udara dengan kecepatan tinggi, gadis tersebut masih menggenggam lengan Natsu dengan erat. Kedua matanya terpejam. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, Lucy berusaha menahan rasa takut akan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Ia memnag merasa takut, namun di sisi lain ia merasa tenang ketika merasakan tubuhnya kembali di dekap.

"Natsu ..."

**=0=0=0=**

Ruangan utama _guild_ Blue Pegasus kini sudah rusak keseluruhan. Percikan darah mewarnai setiap sudut ruangan itu. Hampir semuanya kini terbaring penuh luka dan kehabisan tenaga. Tidak disangka bahwa ketiga anggota Grimoire heart yang selamat itu sudah jauh lebih kuat. Semua itu membuat Fairy tail dan Blue Pegasus kewalahan, tidak terkecuali Natsu. Sang _Dragon Slayer_ pun nampak sangat kelelahan, berbagai luka tertoreh di seluruh tubuhnya. Setelah melawan Zancrow tadi, Natsu benar-benar kehabisan tenaga. Mantan anggota terkuat geng Fairy Tail pun tak sadarkan diri. Mirajane terkapar dengan raut wajah yang terlihat menahan rasa sakit. Sang Titania juga sudah tak berdaya. Kini, satu-satunya yang masih dapat bergerak hanyalah sang _Master_—Natsu.

Di sisi lain, walau kini Ultear dan Meredy mengalami kekalah yang kedua kali, serta pemuda pirang itu yang kini sudah hampir mati, namun sepertinya ini bukanlah akhir perkelahian mereka.

Natsu mencoba bangkit dengan peluh yang terus menetes tiada henti. Kakinya bergetar hebat tatkala ia hendak berdiri. Tak kuat. Tenaganya sudah terkuras, tetapi pemuda _pinkish_ itu tetap bersikukuh untuk bangkit sekuat tenaga. Dengan perlahan ditatapnya sang gadis Heartfillia yang masih berada di bawah tumpukan meja dan kursi. Tanpa sadar ia berjalan gontay mendekati gadis itu.

Lengan kiri Natsu nampak mencengkram erat bahu kanannya, dimana rasa sakit akibat hantaman Zancrow begitu terasa. Kepalan tangan kirinya yang sedikit bergetar terus meneteskan darah seiring ia terus berjalan. Natsu menarik nafas panjang, ia mencoba mengumpulkan seluruh tenaganya. Ia terus berjalan dengan tubuh bergetar menahan sakit luar biasa.

"A-Aku ti-tidak peduli ... ji-jika tubuhku hancur," gumamnya seolah menyemangati diri sendiri, "Ya-yang terpenting, Lu-Lucy ..."

**BRUUKK!**

Ia jatuh berlutut. Erangan kesakitan kembali menggema dari mulutnya. Tak ayal jika nafasnya kian memburu. Namun, lagi-lagi ia tetap memaksakan untuk mendekati Lucy. Sementara itu, kedua mata sang Titania terbuka perlahan. Erza dapat merasakan keberadaan Natsu di sampingnya.

"Na-Natsu ..."

Pemuda _pinkish_ itu tidak mendengar suara yang menyerukan namanya, karena suara tersebut terlalu kecil dan pelan. Untuk kedua kalinya, ia melangkah gontay menuju sang gadis Heartfillia. Beberapa detik setelah ia berdiri tegap di hadapan Lucy, Natsu langsung memukul meja yang masih menindih gadis tersebut hingga meja itu terpental jauh. Dengan sekuat tenaga Natsu menyingkirkan tumpukan kursi dan meja itu, demi sang gadis yang sangat ia lindungi, Lucy.

Nafasnya tersengal. Jantungnya serasa berhenti. Namun, ia tetap tidak menyerah. Setelah beberapa detik ia menyingkirkan semua meja dan kursi itu, Natsu jatuh terduduk. Di sela rasa sakit yang masih menjalar, Natsu mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Lucy. Di usapnya wajah sang gadis dengan lembut, dan senyum pun terukir dalam raut pemuda dengan julukan _Dragon Slayer_ itu.

Sementara Natsu memperhatikan wajah Lucy yang terdapat banyak luka. Kedua kelopak mata gadis tersebut perlahan terbuka. Natsu terkejut. Ia tersentak dan segera menjauhkan tangannya. Matanya terbelalak ketika melihat Lucy tersadar.

"Natsu ...," sebuah kata meluncur begitu saja dari bibir Lucy.

"Lucy?" Natsu menatapnya sayu, "Kau sudah sadar?"

"A-aku ...," secara tidak sadar Lucy beranjak duduk dengan tubuh gemetar. Ia tidak meyadari bahwa di tubuhnya masih terdapat luka akibat perkelahiannya, dan saat itu juga ia mengerang keras, "AAAARRGGHHHTT!"

"Lucy, jangan memaksakan diri," wajahnya menampakkan ekspresi khawatir yang amat besar, "Tubuhmu belum pulih."

"Ti-tidak apa," jawabnya dengan nada lemas.

Lucy menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia mencoba meredam kesakitan ketika ia hendak beranjak duduk. Beberapa detik kemudian, mata karamelnya mulai memandang sekitar. Seketika matanya membulat. Ditatapnya semua orang terkulai lemah. Tak ada satupun yang tersisa. Dengan rasa terkejut yang membuncah, Lucy refleks menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan. Sementara itu, Natsu masih menatapnya tak percaya ke arah Lucy. Dalam hati, pemuda itu bersyukur karena Lucy masih hidup, dan ia sadar bahwa ia tidak ingin kehilangan gadis tersebut.

"A-Ada apa ini sebenarnya?" tanya Lucy sedikit bergetar, "Se-Semuanya ... ke-kenapa?"

"Hn," Natsu tersenyum simpul, "Kami sudah mengalahkan mereka."

"Kami?" ia mengkerutkan dahinya, "Tu-Tunggu dulu ... kenapa ka-kau ada disini?"

"Karena ...," Natsu kembali menampilkan cengiran khasnya, "Aku ingin melindungi _nakama_-ku!"

**DEG!**

Lucy terpaku. Ia tak bergeming sedikitpun. Ditatapnya sang _Dragon Slayer_ dengan lekat. Perasaan aneh mulai merasuki hatinya. Cairan bening nampak sudah terkumpul di pelupuk mata. Lucy tak menduga, kini Natsu ada di sini, di hadapannya, bersamanya, ia telah mengalahkan Grimoire Heart demi meindungi _nakama_-nya. Ternyata, ketika Lucy berada di dimensi bayangan, Natsu yang asli sudah benar-benar sadar. Ia senang, sahabatnya kembali.

Pemuda _pinkish_ itu masih menampilkan cengirannya, namun beberapa saat kemudian ekspresinya berubah. Natsu sontak terkejut ketika kedua tangan Lucy menarik kepalanya lalu mempertemukan kening mereka berdua. Natsu membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. Kini wajah mereka begitu dekat. Pemuda itu hampir tidak bisa mengatakan paapun ketika melihat paras cantik sang gadis dari jarak sedekat itu. Sedangkan, Lucy mulai sedikit terisak dengan setetes cairan bening yang menyeruak keluar. Gadis itu terharu. Sudah lama Lucy menginginkan Natsu yang seperti ini, ceria, konyol, dan peduli pada temannya.

Ketika melihat Lucy yang seperti itu, entah kenapa, saat itu juga hati Natsu luluh. Rasa keterkejutannya mulai memudar. Sejenak ia menghembuskan nafas lega. Perlahan Natsu mulai mengerti apa yang Lucy rasakan saat ini. Tiba-tiba saja senyuman tipis yang begitu samar terukir di bibirnya.

"Aku pulang," ucapnya pelan sembari menikmati posisi mereka berdua.

"Selamat datang, Natsu," balas Lucy sangat lirih.

"Ya, aku sudah kembali, untukmu."

"Terimakasih."

Keduanya terdiam cukup lama dengan posisi yang tidak berubah. Beberapa detik selanjutnya Lucy mulai menjauhkan kepalanya. Gadis itu tersenyum sembari mengusap jejak air mata di kedua pipinya. Natsu pun ikut tersenyum—bukan cengiran, senyuman hangat yang mampu membuat Lucy merasa nyaman di dekatnya.

"Kau bisa berdiri?" tanya Natsu kemudian.

"Hn," Lucy mengangguk pelan

"Ayo," pemuda itu menjulurkan tangannya.

'Ayo?" Lucy mengernyit heran.

"Pegang tanganku," ucapnya mantap, "Kita harus menghubungi menteri pertahanan kota dan rumah sakit. Kau mencintai teman-temanmu bukan?"

Lucy terdiam beberapa saat. Matanya kembali basah oleh air mata. Pernyataan Natsu barusan hampir sama persis dengan apa yang ia dengar ketika berada di dimensi bayangan. Mengingat hal itu, Lucy tidak berpikir dua kali, ia langsung meraih dan menggenggam tangan pemuda _pinkish_ itu erat—sangat erat.

Natsu kembali tersenyum. Ia juga membalas genggaman itu dengan erat, kemudian ia mulai menarik Lucy dan mencoba membantunya berdiri. Mati-matian pemuda itu menahan sakit akibat luka di tubuhnya ketika ia mencoba membopong Lucy yang sudah sangat lemah. Di sisi lain, Lucy juga masih merasakan sakit di beberapa anggota tubuhnya ketika ia bergerak, walaupun gerakannya itu sangat pelan.

Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan sakit tatkala kakinya mulai melangkah. Semtara itu, Natsu berusaha berjalan sepelan mungkin agar tidak menimbulkan sakit pada tubuh Lucy. Pemuda itu begitu sabar dan tidak memaksakan Lucy untuk berjalan begitu cepat.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka berdua hampir mencapai pintu utama _guild_. Namun, langkah mereka seketika berhenti. Keduanya terkejut bukan main. Mereka menatap horor pada sosok yang kini memegang tembakan panah yang mungkin ia ambil dari peti peralatan di sudut ruangan. Sosok itu menyeringai lebar dengan tubuh bergetar. Sedangkan Lucy dan Natsu masih merasa terkejut. Keduanya belum melontarkan sepatah kata pun, hingga tembakan panah pun dilakukan dengan cepat, dan ...

**SHOOOTTT! CLEB!**

Natsu terperanjat. Matanya terbuka lebar. Pemuda _pinkish_ itu merasakan sakit luar biasa di ulu hatinya. Darah segar mulai terciprat ke segala arah. Seketika tubuhnya lemas. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Lucy melakukannya. Sosok yang melindunginya dari panah tadi lekas ambruk ke bawah. Lucy tersenyum getir saat mata panah menusuk pinggangnya. Saat itu juga perasaan Natsu campur aduk. Untuk kedua kali matanya melihat Lucy terluka, lagi-lagi hal itu karena Zancrow.

Natsu menatap nanar ke arah Lucy yang meringis kesakitan. Seolah tak mau membuatnya tamah sakit, perlahan Natsu mencoba menarik panah tersebut dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah. Tak heran erangan keras mewarnai ruangan tersebut ketika Natsu menariknya. Ekspresi sang _Dragon Slayer_ berubah total. Lucy masih setia tersenyum, meyakinkan bahwa dirinya tidak apa-apa.

"Bodoh! Kenapa kau melakukan ini?" tanya pemuda itu disertai rasa khawatir yang teramat sangat.

"Tidak apa," jawabnya enteng dengan suara bergetar.

"Jangan mengatakan seolah-olah bahwa kau ini baik-baik saja! Nyatanya keadaanmu bertambah parah!"

Lucy tak menjawab. Senyumannya perlahan memudar seiring dengan kesadaranya yang menghilang. Melihat keadaannya yang seperti itu, Natsu merasa tak karuan. Emosinya kembali meluap. Pemuda pirang yang melakukan tembakan tadi hanya tertawa dengan tubuh sempoyongan. Hal itu sontak membuat Natsu sangat marah. Pemuda pinkish itu lekas merebahkan Lucy dan langsung berlari menghampiri Zancrow dengan raut wajah bagaikan seekor naga mengamuk.

"Brengsek kau!"

**BUAAAGHHHTT!**

Zancrow tidak mengelak, pukulan keras langsung mengenai perutnya membuat ia kembali terpental jauh. Natsu merasa belum puas ketika Zancrow menabrak dinding ruangan dan kembali terkulai. Emosinya seolah tiada habis, apalagi setelah meihat Lucy seperti itu. Dengan cepat Natsu menarik kerah pakaian pemuda pirang itu dan ia tidak segan untuk memukulinya dengan kekuatan penuh.

"Beraninya kau melakukan itu!"

**DDUUAKKK!**

Lagi-lagi Zancrow tidak mengelak. Ia seolah menerima begitu saja setiap pukulan keran yang Natsu lakukan. Bersamaan dengan itu, seringai iblis terukir kembali dalam raut wajahnya.

"Kalian akan mati," wajahnya mendongak dan menatap tajam ke arah Lucy, "Ini pembalasan dari Grimoire Heart! Hahahah!"

Ketika Zancrow berkata seperti itu, refleks Natsu mengikuti arah pandangannya, dan seketika matanya membulat. Gadis berambut hitam panjang yang berada di samping Lucy menyeringai sembari menekan tombol _on _pada sebuah mesin. Hal tersebut benar-benar membuat Natsu terkejut. Saat itu juga Natsu menghantamkan kepala Zancrow ke tembok hingga ia tak sadarkan diri. Kemudian secepat kilat Natsu berlari menghampiri Lucy.

"Bom telah diaktifkan," ucap Ultear sembari merebahkan dirinya di samping Lucy, "Kita akan mati, Fairy Tail."

"TIDAK! LUCY!"

_"tet ... tet .. tet ..."_

**DUARRR!**

Ledakan keras terdengar jelas hingga penjuru kota. Kepulan asap tebal membumbung tinggi ke langit. Para penduduk sangat terkejut dengan adanya ledakan tadi. Sebagian ada yang bertanya dari mana asalnya ledakan. Layaknya para penduduk, pemuda berambut jingga berkacamata yang sedang memimpin pasukan pertahanan pun ikut dikejutkan. Ia merasa terlambat, seharusnya ia lebih cepat. Dengan segera, ia memerintahkan pasukan untuk bertindak lebih cepat dan berlari menuju tempat kejadian.

"Lucy, Natsu ... maaf aku terlambat," ucap Loke sembari mengepalkan tangannya.

Di tempat kejadian, Natsu meringis kesakitan, punggungnya terasa ngilu saat bertabrakan dengan sebuah pohon besar. Tubuhnya bergetar bukan main. Rasa sakit seolah menguasai seluruh tubuhnya. Ia tidak bisa bergerak. Sembari menahan sakit, perlahan Natsu membuka matanya. Ditatapnya nanar _guild_ Blue Pegasus yang kini terselimuti asap tebal karena ledakan. Detik selanjutnya, ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru. Pemuda itu bagai ditusuk beribu pisau. Ia mendapati seluruh anggotanya terpental ke sembarang tempat. Ada yang tertimpa batu besar di dekat pohon, ada yang terapung di sungai, dan masih banyak lagi. Luka mereka bertambah parah, darah segar kembali tercecer di mana-mana. Natsu merutuki dirinya karena sejak awal ia tidak langsung membunuh Zancrow.

Di sela rasa penyesalannya, ada sebuah perasaan aneh yang menggajal di hati. Natsu sama sekali belum menemukan Lucy di mana pun. Hal itu sontak mebuatnya tersadar. Kembali ia megedarkan pandangannya. Dengan teliti ia memperhatikan seluruh penjuru, namun gadis itu tidak ditemukan. Natsu mendengus kesal. Ia menghamtamkan kepalanya ke batang pohon dan menatap langit dengan tatapan tajam.

"Aku ... aku gagal melindunginya," geramnya kesal.

_._

_"Aku mencintai Fairy Tail."_

_._

Beberapa saat ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Namun, tak lama ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. Natsu memperhatikan sesuatu yang muncul dari atas kepulan asap tadi. Natsu merasa aneh. Kedua matanya mulai menyipit. Sesuatu itu meluncur dengan cepat ke permukaan tanah setelah keluar dari asap tebal. Selama beberapa detik pandangan pemuda itu tak lepas dari sana. Ketika menyadari bahwa itu adalah sosok seseorang yang tak asing, matanya melebar seketika dengan mulut setengah menganga.

"LUCY!"

_._

_"Aku ingin melindungi mereka semampuku."_

_._

Sekuat tenaga Natsu mulai bangkit. Ia mencoba berlari dengan luka yang mengeluarkan tetes demi tetes cairan berwarna merah pekat. Natsu tak peduli. Pikirannya sudah terpenuhi oleh nama gadis tadi. Ketika berlari, berkali-kali ia terjatuh, tersungkur, namun ia kembali bangkit. Teriakannya menggema keras. Demi Lucy, Natsu mengerahkan kekuatan terakhirnya.

_._

_"Natsu, bantu aku melindungi semuanya."_

_._

Sosok itu semakin cepat meluncur. Natsu menggeram kesal dengan tangan terkepal. Mati-matian ia memaksa kakinya untuk berlari dan menyelamatkan Lucy. Sesekali ia menatap ke atas dimana sosok itu meluncur dengan tak sadarkan diri. Saat itu juga tekadnya menguat. Beberapa kenangan bersama Lucy muncul begitu saja dalam benaknya. Hal tersebut seolah menambah kekuatan tersendiri bagi Natsu.

_._

_"Aku menyayangi mereka, dan—"_

_._

"ARRGGHHHTTT!"

Natsu berteriak keras sembari melompat setinggi mungkin. Bersamaan dengan itu, tubuh Lucy semakin mendekati permukaan tanah. Natsu berusaha keras untuk menangkap sosok itu. tiba-tiba saja hembusan angin terasa kencang, menerbangkan dedaunan dan menyapu asap tebal tadi hingga menipis dan perlahan menghilang. Waktu seolah melambat dan alam seakan memberikan butiran semangat bagi pemuda _pinkish_ itu.

_._

_"—aku mencintaimu, Natsu."_

_._

**DEP!**

Natsu mendekap tubuh itu dengan erat. Ia tak akan melepaskannya. Tak akan pernah. Beberapa saat kemudian, tubuh mereka jatuh bersamaan. Keduanya berguling di tanah yang kasar. Natsu mengeratkan dekapannya, ia tidak akan membiarkan tubuh Lucy terluka lagi. Seiring dengan itu, ia kembali meringis ketika punggungnya menabrak batu besar.

Erangan kesakitan tak adapat di tahan. Nafasnya kembali memburu. Jantungnya seolah berhenti berpacu. Tubuhnya sudah sakit luar biasa. Kekuatannya benar-benar sudah menghilang. Di sisi lain, ia tertawa hambar sembari tersenyum getir. Natsu merasa puas, akhirnya ia dapat menyelamatkan Lucy.

"Luce, aku berhasil," ia terkekeh pelan.

Pemuda itu mulai mengambil nafas panjang sembari melonggarkan dekapannya. Sebelah tangannya terlihat menyingkirkan helaian rambut yang menutupi wajah sang gadis. Hatinya mencelos. Lagi-lagi ia luluh karena Lucy.

Setelah puas dengan hasil kerjanya. Perlahan kedua mata Natsu mulai terpejam. Ia berpikir bahwa ini sudah saatnya untuk beristirahat sejenak. Lagipula kini Lucy sudah selamat dan berada dalam dekapannya. Namun, Natsu tidak sadar, saat ia memejamkan mata, sebaliknya kedua mata Lucy mulai terbuka. Ternyata Lucy masih bisa tersadar walau berbagai luka parah sudah ia terima.

Gadis itu menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya pelan. Tubuhnya terasa hangat. Lucy belum mengetahui bahwa pemuda dengan julukan _Dragon Slayer_ itu tengah mendekapnya. Dan ketika ia sadar, rasa terkejut langsung menjalar ke seluruh tubuh. Matanya menatap Natsu dengan intens, dan itu membuat Lucy tidak mampu mengatakan apapun.

"Apa kau ingat, Luce?" ucap Natsu yang tidak menyadari bahwa Lucy sudah sadar, "Dulu kau pernah menanyakan tentang apa dan siapa yang ingin aku lindungi ..."

Lucy tertegun. Otaknya kembali memutar memori lama. Ia hanya bisa terdiam tatkala mengingat kejadian itu. Kepalanya tertunduk, tatapannya menjadi sendu, perasaan aneh mulai ia rasakan di sela rasa sakit akibat lukanya.

"Dulu aku tidak bisa menjawab, namun kali ini aku sudah menemukan jawabannya," ia tersenyum masih dengan mata terpejam, "Aku ingin melindungi Fairy Tail dan dirimu."

**DEG!**

Entah kenapa matanya terasa panas. Tanpa dikomando lagi, cairan bening mulai menyeruak keluar. Lucy menangis dalam diam. Gadis itu tidak menyangka bahwa Natsu masih mengingat perkataannya dulu bahkan Lucy sama sekali tidak mengira bahwa ia masuk dalam daftar orang yang ingin Natsu lindungi.

"Terimakasih untuk semuanya, dan sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku katakan jika kau sudah sadar nanti, tapi aku kira aku tidak akan berani jika harus mengatakan hal itu ketika kau sudah sembuh. Jadi, aku akan mengatakannya sekarang," Natsu menghela nafas, "Aku ... aku mencintaimu, Luce, selalu, dari dulu hingga saat ini. Aku menyesal karena pernah menyakiti dan mengecewakanmu, aku berjanji mulai saat ini aku akan melindungimu dan Fairy Tail."

Air matanya semakin deras. Perasaannya campur aduk. Lucy terkejut sekaligus senang ketika kata itu terlontar dari bibir Natsu. Senyuman tulus langsung terpatri di paras cantiknya. Bersamaan dengan itu Lucy mulai membenamkan kepalanya dalam dekapan sang _Dragon Slayer_.

'Ya, aku juga. Terimakasih,' gumamnya dalam hati.

**=0=0=0=**

**TAP TAP TAP!**

Derap langkah kaki yang begitu cepat dan banyak mulai menghampiri mereka. Sejumlah mata yang melihat keadaan sekitar hanya berdecak tak percaya dengan mulut menganga. Begitu pun dengan Loke, salah satu angota Fairy Tail yang langsung meminta bantuan pasukan pertahanan ketika yang lain mulai berkelahi dengan Grimoire Heart. Namun sepertinya ia terlambat.

Loke merutuk dalam hati sembari mulai mencari beberapa korban dan tersangka. Dengan sigap ia memerintahkan mereka untuk mengevakuasi korban dan menangkap anggota Grimoire Heart yang mungkin masih hidup atau bahkan sekarat. Tak lupa, ia juga meminta seseorang untuk memanggil _ambulance _dari rumah sakit kota.

Di samping itu, Loke bernafas lega ketika mendapati Natsu tengah mendekap Lucy. Pemuda itu tahu bahwa kini Natsu sudah kembali seperti semula karena Lucy, dan ia bersyukur atas itu.

"Mungkinkah Lucy dan yang lainnya kembali ke Fairy Tail?" tanya Loke entah pada siapa.

**TBC**


End file.
